Legend
by Beywriter
Summary: His fathers last words was for him to train to be the best he could. Follow Ray as he undertakes the task his deceased father left him. Follow Ray as he ventures across the lands learning the way of the warrior and create himself as a Legend purifying the world from the shadow of evil.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**L****egen****d**

**Prologue**

They say man has always been in the middle of good and evil.  
They say we create evil.  
Do we?  
Evil was a creation of man? War, murder, torture, we created those things for sure.

There has always been a war between good and evil, right from the early days.  
Humanity has struggled against its demons for centuries and will most likely do the same for hundreds of thousands of years.  
All we need is for someone or something to break the cycle of violence that repeats itself more harshly over the thousands of years that has passed over the worlds.

Good and evil, right and wrong, whatever you call it.  
Its always the same fight people have been dying for.  
People have believed they've died for good purposes, serving their kings and queens and masters.  
Some people, some darker people fight because they can fight. 

For hundreds of years a shadow of evil has been cast over the lands.  
It seems good is almost gone.  
Forests once thick of bush and tree and animal life now lay burned to ashes, the animal carcases burned and fed upon.  
The rivers run red with blood of slaughtered innocents.  
Whole villages burned to the ground, the inhabitants locked and barricaded inside the burning homes.  
Some slaughtered for mere game and joy.  
Some younger children were deemed fit to be slaves and captured, the ones that fought back.

Once our lands were peaceful.  
Everyone was happy and went about their business like they normally would.  
Without warning, from the north came them.  
They attacked and killed everyone.

Some of the children were sent away to become soldiers; harsh, cold killing machines that would not hesitate to kill someone, even if they are down or are weapon less, they are without honour, nor code.  
The women of the villages raped and murdered.  
The animals all stolen for food.

Those who opposed the evil rulers would be made an example of.  
Hung on castle walls allowing for birds to peck and tear at the hanging people, those brave...or foolish enough to speak against the rulers.  
Many brave knights have fought and lost against the evil forces that grips our lands so tightly.  
No one has ever come close.

The bravest of warriors are referred to as Legends because of stories that are spread about their battles the warriors has fought.  
Legends are immortal warriors fighting for good.  
The Legends are the valiant, they help everyone in distress and ward off the evils.  
They're supposed to.

A Legend never dies, the stories of them live on forever.  
Unfortunately, the mortal body does die, at one point there were one hundred of them, but when the evil swept the land, even some of the greatest warriors were murdered.  
Now there are less than seven.  
The unlawful leaders have placed warrants on their heads and occasionally they loose their luck.  
Not even the greatest Legend won against the evil.  
He died over one hundred and twenty years ago.  
He was supposedly murdered whilst he slept but a body was never recovered.

The skies over the cities that were persuaded to change on some nights there was a red glow over them as people fought back and were gagged then thrown into a bonfire.  
It would be seen from miles around.

Villages opposing the rulers still existed but now few in far between.  
The ones that still survived were the strongest and had grown from other villagers seeking sanctuary from the invaders.  
Invaders that were swift and precise in attacks.  
Even the best armies were no match for them in the end.  
Running would only delay the demise.  
If you were lucky you could escape from their dark soldiers but it was very unlikely.

Their archers were precise with deadly precision, their swordsman were experienced and carried two swords with two throwing knives.  
The horsemen were deadly efficient with the swords and were swift.  
Crossbow men could shoot three crossbows at once, you couldn't escape them, no one has, at least one would get you, inside the arrow head contained poison which was slow working and has no known cure.  
The evils possessed catapults, heavy crossbows.

They poses large ships at sea, they are the fastest and most powerful ships built, armed with men, they board and sink ships with fast efficiency.  
Whole fleets of boats have been destroyed with no survivors, hundreds of wrecks sent to the bottom, there riches plundered.  
They rarely take hostages.

It is a campaign we have been loosing since day one.  
All those hundreds of years ago.  
It has been nothing but death, disease and famine.  
It was the apocalypse, they claim the evil is a demon, the way they act, it would seem correct.  
No sane human would do what those things have done.  
Its impossible.  
Millions of people have been killed, perhaps billions.  
They wont ever stop.

The rulers of these lands are harsh and cold.  
Nor do they have mercy and are without pity or remorse.  
They would have you killed and never would they care.  
To them blood was like rain, plentiful.  
They didn't care who they killed, as long as they kill.

Where ever the armies went they would cause horrors and pain a normal human would never be exposed to driving them to the brink or over of insanity.  
People who would survive these atrocities would go mad with what they had witnessed.

The good hide in fear, never or rarely leaving their hamlets in fear they bring them to their sacred and last best chances of survival, their homes.  
Sometimes their food would grow low but villagers would rarely leave theie homes.

Farming communities lived under constant threat.  
They do not have enough defences.  
No one does.  
Its a world terrified.  
They know their time is drawing nearer.

Only the thick forests of Tabara provide protection, the largest forest in the lands, so vast it has yet to fall to the evil, although half has been destroyed with it over forty different kinds of animal and five villages.  
Its only a matter of time before the rest falls, it will fall.  
There the trees are two hundred years old.  
The trees go on forever in every direction, with mountains taller than the clouds.

Inside the forest are numerous villages, including the one where you were born.  
There are also dozens of forest animals that too are at risk.  
Any species is in danger, not just in the forest, in the water, skies, anywhere every living thing is in danger.  
No one or anything is safe.

The lands wait for when someone or something would stand up to the great evils that so swiftly and so brutally took over our lands.  
Those of good wait for when that time comes.  
We wait for a time of when a new Legend is born.

In the hamlet of Elaiure, in the Lands of Apollon eighteen years ago you were born.  
You were raised to be the best warrior of your tribe.  
You were the strongest, the smartest, the bravest and the wisest.  
You studied hard and pressed on when others fell.

You were raised to be a Legend.

You are a Legend.

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's a fantasy fic for you, thought I'd try my abilities at it.  
Ray: Tell your opinion, it is very important for this story

Story- Beywriter

Editor- Lirin Sama


	2. Legend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**L****egen****d**

**Legend**

The human heart.  
The way our bodies work, an organ that pumps blood and oxygen through our bodies to our organs, through our veins and under our skin.  
It beats harshly.

You hear muffled noises, people talking in the distance.  
You have no idea who or what they are.

You feel like you're being pushed towards something you've never seen before, trapped in this prison for as long as you can remember.  
You cry with protest as you are removed from your previous location and you feel you are wrapped and your body cleaned.

You look around and a man with large golden orbs stares down at you smiling, two fangs in his mouth.  
His hair was jet black, like your own.

"Hello young one, I'm your father, what are we going to call him?" he looked past you.

"After your Grandfather?"  
"Li? No, doesn't suit the boy, Maril, your father the great healer, his name was..."  
"Ray..." Maril replied.  
"I like that name," you hear from behind.  
The man looked at you.  
"Hello Ray," he said.

"Let me hold him," the female voice said.  
You were handed over to a women with soft long brown hair and soft amber eyes, she too had fangs.  
She had sweat over her features.  
"He's beautiful."  
"He looks like you," your father replied.

From outside came the sounds of chaos.  
"No!" Maril replied.  
He went to the fabric door of the hut and immediately fell inwards.  
An arrow stuck out of an old man's chest.  
He was dead.

The golden eyed man who had probably held you looked horrified.  
You cried to let them know you were there.  
He looked at you.  
"Ray, it's okay," the female voice said.  
You felt being rocked to calm you down.  
No, something was up!  
All around the room, the walls flickered.  
You heard screams of agony, sounds of horses.

The golden eyed man looked out and pulled his head back in looking terrified.  
"We have to get out of here, it's them!"  
"I'm too...too weak," she said.  
"Kaliey, we have to go, NOW!"  
You cried louder.  
Kaliey tried to move and the golden haired man picked you up and placed you in something.  
You were just able to see him get his arrows and help her up.  
She picked you up and moved from the hut.

There were a lot of brightly burning things everywhere.  
People laid down, bits of them missing, they were covered in stuff, the smell was awful.  
You cried still.  
"Ssshhh, it's okay Ray, calm down, please."

You saw the golden eyed man had long jet black hair and well built muscles.  
Next you direct your attention to Kaliey who had tears falling from her eyes.  
She looked terrified.  
You had calmed down and felt tired.  
The raven haired man in front fired arrows off, they were running, you all were almost hit a few times before you reached the safety of the dark forest.

You hear the crunching of things below their feet and you also hear the sounds of people following.  
"Go, I'll slow them down," the man said.  
"But, Aril!"  
"No, you and Ray wont live, I have to, go as far as you can, I know you're tired, but this is important."  
She nodded.  
"Come on Ray."  
"Good bye little guy," he said.

You look up to Kaliey holding you and she started walking fast into the forest.  
She was crying.

You hear shouts and sounds of metal in the distance.  
Every time the fading sound hit Kaliey flinched.  
"It's okay Ray, we'll be fine, your father will live and he'll be along soon," she said to you.

She was silent as she ran deep into the forest weaving through the trees.  
You noticed Kaliey started to slow down, her breath was coming in fast waves, she was already exhausted from child birth.  
Soon she stopped and you looked up to her.

"Keep going, keep going..."  
The sounds of battle were no longer around, they were out of range and you couldn't hear them.  
Although she was totally exhausted Kaliey continued onwards, to you she looked exhausted.  
You had no idea what was going on.  
You made noises and she looked down at you and smiled.  
"I think we're safe now Ray," she said.  
"I hope," she added.

Kaliey sat down against a tree.  
"I'm sorry Ray, please keep quiet, I can't go any further."  
You don't know what she was talking about.  
From what you could see her eyes drooped.  
"I can't keep my eyes open."  
All you did was stare up at her and make noises.

Quickly her head dropped and her eyes closed.  
It was like you were alone now.  
What you did know was that you were hungry.  
You cried.  
You cried loud.

Kaliey woke up and looked down at you softly.  
"I'm sorry, I have nothing, this is not the best time." It was as though she knew exactly what your noises were all about.  
"Sssshhh, there might be hunting parties." She tried to calm you down, you just wanted to eat something.  
You had no idea what a hunting party was, nor did you care...unless they were going to give you food.

Kaliey looked up away from you like she had heard something.  
You heard it too.  
Your cries died down as you were interested in what the noise was.  
Whatever it was the noise was growing closer.

Kaliey clutched you closer to her breast and she struggled to get to her feet but she fell.  
You were surprised to feel yourself falling, she kept you in her grip.  
You knew something was close, perhaps she did too?

"Kaliey?" a voice called out.  
"Kaliey, I know you're there, I can smell you."  
The golden eyed man!  
"Aril!" she said happily.  
The golden eyed man came out of nowhere and he bent down beside her.  
He had the red stuff on him those other still people had.  
"Are you...you're hurt!"  
"Its just a scratch, I've had worse, we need to get you out of here, its not safe in the forest at night, wolves could come by at any moment."  
Aril helped Kaliey to her feet and with you safely in her grasp.

"What happened?" Kaliey asked the golden eyed man.  
"The village, its gone, all gone, they're dead, some others have escaped but I don't think they got far, we're lucky," he whispered to her.  
"I don't know," Kaliey replied.  
"I'm concerned they have dogs on our scents, they'll find us no sweat."  
"I just got my baby boy, I don't want to loose him."  
"We wont, he's gonna grow up, be like his old man."

With Elaiure gone you and your parents wandered through the forests to the closest village, village of Terqua.  
You wont remember those events, they were so long ago and your heart beats ever stronger...

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's chapter 2, we hope you enjoy living as Ray  
Ray: Yeah...so...thanks to Aquilatempestas, Lirin Sama and Shanna Ola Deora

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	3. Courage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**L****egen****d**

**Courage**

Courage.  
Courage is in us all, in different amounts, stronger or weaker than others.  
Everyone has courage.  
It's up to the person to find their courage to over come phobias of animals, of heights.  
Everyone is brave and will overcome what they fear the most.  
Courage comes from your heart, courage comes from your mind, use them to your advantage.  
The brave are strong minded and strong in body.  
You will eventually prove yourself young one.

The events of the day of your birth are long over, you are now a kit at the age of four years old.

During the first four years of your life your village, like your parents, lived in fear that the village would be found and destroyed like the village was four years ago.  
You have already learned to speak clearly and your baby teeth are all out.  
You have also demonstrated strength and your intelligence, even at such a young age.

"Hello Ray," Aril said down at you.  
"Hiya," you said back.  
"How are you little guy?"  
"O...oooookay," I replied.  
You were sitting with some building blocks playing in the main room of the hut.  
It was a three room building.  
You live in the village of Terqua.  
Its a large village, your dad said it was larger than the other village, the place where you was born.  
It was mainly a commercial town.

"Your growing up to be a big boy."  
You giggled.  
"Like a grown up?"  
"Like a grown up," Aril smiled.  
He sat down opposite you as you played.  
"What you building?"  
"Things."  
"What kind of things?"  
"Things..."  
Aril smiled.  
"Want help building a tall tower?"  
"Yes please," you replied.

Aril picked up the blocks and he began to help build a tall tower.  
When it was finished it was almost as high as you!  
"Its tall," you say.  
"Yes, we make a good team."

A few hours had passed and you were curious about one thing you had over heard your mother say a while back.  
You had now plucked up the courage to ask him about the legends.

You sat by his chair in the main room of the hut.  
Its also close to your bedtime, you want to know about this one thing before you go to bed, you consider it important to you.  
You hope he answers your question, you've noticed and you guess that he restricts how much he answers you because of your age.

"Daddy, what's a legend?"  
"Well son, a legend is a story, told about someone who may or may not have existed, how do you know about that?"  
"Mommy said a legend is a brave person."  
"Yes, there are some that are extra brave, strong, smart and good, they fight on the side of good and against evil, they're so good that when people who see these good deeds tell everyone the stories of what those people have done, they tell the legends of those great people."  
"Like your daddy, are you a legend?"  
"Yeah, I am."  
"How many are there left?"  
"Nobody knows, we're all in hiding."  
"You're not brave then?"  
You could see your daddy was surprised by what you just said.  
"Look, Ray, your far too young to understand what's happening, I maybe brave, Ray, but not stupid, what's happening, not even I could survive that."  
"But you did the night I was born."  
"There were only five of their soldiers, easy, but when they come at full force, its two hundred to one."

"Daddy?"  
"Yes?"  
"Will I be a legend?"  
"Someday, I hope you don't become a legend in the way I have, I'm a wanted man, I don't want a bounty on your head either."  
"Bounty?" I asked him.  
"People will pay for you to be dead."  
"I don't want you to die daddy," you say starting to cry.  
He shushed you and pulls you into a hug.  
"They'll have a hard time trying to."  
"Will you teach me how to be like you?" You want to be just like your daddy when you grow up!  
"Perhaps."  
"Perhaps?" you asked shocked.  
"I want to be like you when I grow up!"

Your father looks at you shocked by your sudden outburst, he seemed angry at what you said.  
You could tell by how his eyes turned into slits for a brief moment before relaxing.  
His features relaxed and a caring expression came over his features, you could tell he was calm.  
"Ray, trust me, you do not want that. Its more than you expect now, you're too young to fully understand what I did, sure I maybe a beacon of hope for those who need it, that has gotten me into heavy trouble, I don't want you to get hurt, its not the best job...it's not even a job. Its dangerous, there are other ways of becoming a legend my son."

Silence fell between you for a few moments as you thought what to ask.  
You had a lot of questions.  
"What ways are there?"  
"You were named after one of the greatest men of medicine ever born, his name was Raymond Yaleno, his grandson was the one who helped your mother give birth to you."  
"Anyone else?"

You could see your father was thinking, it took him a few moments.  
"There are literally thousands."  
"Can I hear one a bad one?"  
"People don't tell stories about the bad ones."  
"Why not?"  
"Its considered bad luck."  
"Why?"  
The concept of only telling stories about the good guys confused you.  
Why would they only tell stories of the good guys?  
"History wants to forget the bad."  
"But if we want to learn from our mistakes why should we forget them when those lessons wont be learned? Seems odd."  
"There are stories but people only want to hear stories about the good ones, the legends of the good are more common than the legends of the bad."

Your father thought again.  
You really hope he wasn't censoring it, you wanted to hear the whole truths, you're growing up, you can handle it!

Your attention came back to your father when he begun to speak.  
"Legend says that one thousand years ago before what happened there was a great alchemist called Kozay Sozist, he was supposed to have found the elixir of life, legend says when he drank the potion he became so powerful no one could stop him, he became dangerous, nobody could stop him, he became a powerful warrior."  
"What happened to him?"  
"The legend goes that his power was imprisoned in the rocks at a mountain called Klavis, named after the greatest archer these lands have ever seen, he is supposed to still be trapped in the rocks."  
"Who trapped him?"  
"One of our ancestors, Lao Kong, discovered his weakness accidentally, it was pure gold."  
"Gold was his weakness?"  
"Yes, a gold spear made him loose all his power and with a charm Lao was able to seal him in the mountain, that was eight hundred years ago."  
"Eight hundred years?"  
"Yes, he had lived for a very long time, he possibly did find the elixir but it gave him a great curse, if the legend is correct, when Kozay is released from his prison it would be the end of us all."

"Aril, stop scaring the boy."  
"Mother, they're just stories." Kaliey entered and you looked at her, you both did.  
"Some legends have hints of truth, not all legends are good, some can be quite the opposite, now bed Ray, it's late."  
You yawned and got up off the floor and you hugged your father.  
"Good night dad."  
"Good night Ray," he responded back to you.  
You left the room and heard your mother confront your father.

"Really, must you , if scare our son like that?"  
"I just don't want him to grow up to be a legend like I did, if he wanted to become a legend like you I'd be worried, I know you were about you, so if I gave him the honest truth it would scare him out of it."

Author notes

Beywriter: I really hope you enjoyed this to leave a comment, without your comments I don't know how well I'm doing, if I get no reviews that to me means I suck when it could be good, IF this fic does well there will be a sequel, there's no point writing it if you think it sucks.  
Ray: Thanks to AquilaTempestas and inyoface  
Max: This fic is written from Ray's point of view, it describes his (your) actions, in this story you are Ray, what do you think about that eh? Oh I'll never know because you never review! You don't need to login to review, anonymous reviews are _accepted._

_Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama_


	4. Defenders of Apollon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Legend  
**

**Defenders of Apollon**

As the son of a legend your father is well known through the village and through the lands.  
As of now you also know of how much of a continued danger your family is living in.  
In the years past you show more of your father's side than your mother's.  
Your father still doesn't want you touching his weapons as he believes it's dangerous.  
You are now ten years old and a newer friend has been added to the group.

During the last years you've spent most of your time playing with your friends Lee, Mariah, Gary and the new comer Kevin, he has great tree climbing skills.  
Each of you has your own skills to contribute to the group.  
Lee although being hot headed at times was almost like a leader to them, like the head of their gang.  
Mariah was hot headed too, like he brother, but in more of a positive light and cheerful, totally the opposite of a damsel in distress.  
Gary was the mystical giant of the group, the largest and oldest of them, he doesn't say much but is probably the strongest of the group.  
Then finally last but not least Kevin, he is quick and agile, the best at camouflage and climbing.

You are all good friends.

"You'll never catch me," you hear Kevin say leaping from tree to tree with amazing grace which you had come to expect from him.  
You hadn't seen it but Lee had leaped into the trees and was jumping following him.  
You, Mariah and Gary were following him on foot in case he changed his mind.  
"I'm up," Mariah said.  
"'Kay," you replied and she leaps into the trees to follow Kevin with her brother.  
You and Gary were still on foot running.  
Our parents had told us not to go too deep into the forest, they had set up markers that only the you lot could notice, like a specially placed rock or branch.

What stopped us out of nowhere in our tracks was the sound of wolves.  
Kevin landed on his branch, Lee and Mariah stopped too.  
All of you did.  
"Guess you heard that too?" Lee asked from somewhere in the trees above.  
"We should head back, looks like its getting late, don't want our parents pissed at us."  
"KEVIN!" Mariah scolded him and even from down here she made you jump.  
"Kevin's right guys, don't wanna run into a pack of wolves out here."  
"When we get back can we eat something?"  
"You're not hungry again, are you Gary?" you ask tilting your head left and looking over at him with your left eye.  
"Always hungry," he replied.

You then started to head back to the safety of the village.  
There were a lot of dangerous animals out at night and no way you could defend yourselves against them all.

Kevin, Lee and Mariah were all now on the ground with you and Gary.  
Together you headed back to the village as fast as you could go, trying to outrun the darkness that was slowly approaching your village.  
"I hate it when it gets dark," Kevin complained next to you.  
"I never thought you were scare of the dark Kevin," you reply.  
"Naw, we can't play outside and bedtime, hate being told when I have to go to bed."  
Kevin was right, you all agreed to that one.

Your not sure when you actually got back to the village, it was a while but you were able to find your way back easily because of your scents that were in the area.  
That was also considered dangerous by your parents.  
Scents were easily tracked by enemy hunting dogs, that's what you were told anyway, you'd have to say it was true but you really had no proof.  
Lee or any of you were in no mood to try out that theory, you never went far enough from the village anyway.

"Today was fun," Mariah said.  
You all sat down around a fire eating fish you had caught in the nearby river.  
"Everyday is fun," Kevin said.  
"Yeah." You saw Lee nod at that.  
There was one thing, having a fire here could be considered slightly risky as it was an easy marker for your home.  
It was a good way for any evils to find it fast.

Once you had eaten and put the fire out you all said your good nights.  
"Good night guys," you say.  
"Night Ray," Mariah said to you giving you the usual predicted hug which of course you returned, you hope she didn't get any funny ideas.  
"Let Ray go Mariah, we should head in," you heard Lee say and Mariah let go from her hug.  
"See ya Lee," you waved.  
"Yeah tomorrow," Lee replied to me.  
"Bye guys, I should head home now too," Kevin said turning and leaving.  
"Bye Kev, guys," Gary said leaving them.

"I'm back," you said to your parents.  
"Hi Ray, have fun?"  
"Yeah I did, we were playing in the forest."  
"I hope you didn't go in too deep, past the markers," you heard your mother speak from the kitchen.  
"No mother, we didn't go too far out, we know not to go past the markers that were set," you replied. She asked that question at least once a week.  
Aril came out of the kitchen.  
"How are your friends."  
"They're fine."  
"It's bed time Ray."  
"I know mother."  
"Good night Ray."  
"Night dad," you said back to him.

During the night you couldn't sleep.  
You spent half the night tossing and turning before eventually giving up and got out of bed.  
You dressed in your usual day clothes and then went into the lounge.  
As soon as you enter you noticed your father's sword on the wall catching the moonlight.  
It called to you, it just called, you can't explain any reason behind it but you felt a call from that sword.

You went over to the sword and looked at it.  
Slowly you raised your right hand and traced your index finger along the blade slowly feeling the coolness against your finger.  
The call to the sword was too great.

You raised your right hand to the handle of the sword.  
Your father had placed the sword on a shelf and now you was about to pick up the forbidden sword.  
If you parents knew you was going to lift it, they would go crazy but yet you still had this thing calling to you.  
Slowly you wrapped your hand around the handle.

You lifted up the handle of the sword.  
One thing when you first tried lifting up the sword was that you realized how heavy that thing really was!  
If you were gonna hold and use the sword your gonna have to buff up.  
No wonder your dad has muscles.

You were just able to raise the sword using both of your hands.  
Even with both hands around the handle of the sword it was still heavy, you were only just able to lift it.  
Slowly you examined the metallic object.  
You then begun to lift it around and swipe it through the air.  
You begin to pretend you were attacking enemies, swiping the sword, kicking out with your feet.  
You were having fun.  
The sword's weight became forgotten in your euphoria of fun.  
The enemies continued to attack.  
You leaped around attacking but careful not to actually hit anything real, you only hit the invisible enemies that were attacking your family.

You didn't notice the real person approaching during your fun with the sword.  
A hand came down on your left shoulder.  
You jumped and instantly dropped the sword.  
It hit the floor with a thud and you turned around.  
Above you you could see the angry look in your father's eyes.  
"Dad?"  
"How many times Ray?" How many times?" he almost yelled at you.  
"What's up?" your mother asked.  
"Ray was playing with my sword."  
"Aril, I said you should have gotten rid of that thing! It's only natural that a boy of his age be curious."  
"I can't get rid of it, I'm a Defender of Apollon."  
"You're doing a good job hiding Aril."  
"It's risky for me to, there are so few of us, I need to keep the sword, it's forbidden Ray!"  
"What do you say Ray?" you felt like you were close to crying.  
"I'm sorry dad, I couldn't sleep, I...the sword...it called to me."  
"Called to you?" Aril asked surprised, he was now more surprised than angry at you.

You wonder why?  
"Yes, not in a literal voice."  
"I know son."  
"Dad, I want to be a warrior..."

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's 4 for you  
Ray: Thanks to AquilaTempestas and Inyoface for reviewing, you two are AWESOME!  
Lee: Please leave a comment!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	5. Inner Warrior

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Legend  
**

**Inner Warrior**

You didn't notice the real person approaching during your fun with the sword.  
A hand came down on your left shoulder.  
You jumped and instantly dropped the sword.  
It hit the floor with a thud and you turned around.  
Above you you could see the angry look in your father's eye.  
"Dad?"  
"How many times Ray?" How many times?" he almost yelled at you.  
"What's up?" your mother asked.  
"Ray was playing with my sword."  
"Aril, I said you should have gotten rid of that thing! Its only natural that a boy of his age be curious."  
"I can't get rid of it, I'm a defender of Apollon."  
"You're doing a good job hiding Aril."  
"It's risky for me to, there are so few of us, I need to keep the sword, it's forbidden Ray!"  
"What do you say Ray?" you felt like you were close to crying.  
"I'm sorry dad, I couldn't sleep, I...the sword...it called to me."  
"Called to you?" Aril asked surprised, he was now more surprised than angry at you.

"Huh?" you wonder why.  
"Yes, not in a literal voice."  
"I know son."  
"Dad, I want to be a warrior."

When you played with your father's sword.  
The sword was the key to the lock in your heart.  
You opened something that was locked deep down within your soul that your father had passed on to you.  
When you played you unknowingly unlocked your inner warrior.  
Your fighting spirit now burns like the fire from a legendary phoenix.  
Your mind was changed.  
You want to be a legend.

"Dad, I want to be a warrior."  
"What?"  
"When I first touched the sword I felt something go through me, it felt weird, it felt good, and it wanted me to hold it."  
"You're not seriously listening to him, are you Aril?"  
Your father's eye sight went over to his wife.  
"You're not buying this are you?" she asked.  
"Its strange," your father said to her.  
"What's strange?" your mother responded.

Your sight went onto your father waiting for an explanation to what he was talking about.  
"I had the same experience myself, perhaps when I was about twenty. I held off my wanting for the forbidden sword until I was about twenty when I finally could no longer resist its call, Ray I felt the same draw to the sword, I felt the same rush when I picked it up the first time, I remember it, but I did it during the day and my father never found out about it."  
"You're not going to support this are you?" she asked dad again.  
"I'm not exactly for this, believe me, being a fighter is hard and it changes you completely, its extremely dangerous Ray."

Your mother was shocked.  
"I don't want Ray being a fighter, I was worried when you went to fight, I was scared you'd never come home, I don't want to go through with the same thing with Ray."  
"Ray, you're too young to fight battles, I don't want you to fight, Ray, you're too young, if you get hurt, you have your whole life ahead of you."  
"Can we just talk about this in the morning?" your mother asked.  
You looked back to your dad.  
"Sleep sounds good, in the morning we'll discuss this." Dad was right, sleep was good, you felt more tired now.

You went back to bed and then laid down pulling up the covers which were bear skin.  
Eventually you dropped off.

"So you're saying your inner warrior was set free when you played with your father's sword?" Lee asked you trying to understand what you just told him, he didn't seem to be buying it that much or he was having a very hard time trying to understand it.  
You and Lee were talking up a tree about what you had experienced earlier in the morning.  
"Yeah, it called me and I felt the energy when I touched the handle of the sword."  
"The sword talked to you?" Lee asked you with a surprised look.  
"Not like we are," you said. "When I went into the main area that it caught the moon in an odd way."  
"What's also strange is that there was no moon."  
"What?" you looked at him surprised, there was no way that was possible!  
How could a sword light up?  
"Are you really sure there was no moon?"  
"Yeah I'm sure, I couldn't sleep a wink last night."  
"What's your all nighter story?" you asked out of curiosity.  
"I have no idea, just couldn't sleep, Mariah couldn't either."  
"That is weird," you admitted.  
All three of us had sleep problems last night.  
You wonder if Kevin or Gary had the same problem.  
"Where's Mariah now?" you asked again out of curiosity.  
"She's resting up."

You had been talking for a while when Kevin and Gary came over looking completely exhausted.  
Kevin rubbed his left eye with his left hand.  
"Did you guys get any sleep last night? Me and Gary got none."  
"Now this is weird," you said out loud.  
"Yeah, all five of us couldn't sleep," Lee added onto your statement.  
"What?" Gary asked.  
You noted he rarely speaks but on this occasion he did.  
"You two didn't sleep either?" he asked.  
"No, nor did Mariah," Lee added again.  
"Man this is weird, I wonder if anyone can explain it," Kevin said aloud to everyone. Kevin did have a point, wondering if anyone could explain it.  
You guessed you would freak them out more if you explained your story.

"That's a freaky dream," Kevin said once you had finished telling the story for the second time in the same hour.  
"We don't get it either," Lee told him and you nodded.  
"Any ideas on what it means Lee?" Gary asked him.  
"No, I've never heard of a sword lighting up before."  
"Perhaps you should ask your dad what it means?" Lee suggested which you thought was a good idea.

You jumped down and got to your feet and stretched out your body.  
"I'm gonna go ask my dad about it."

"Dad?" you asked entering your home.  
"Hello Ray," your father responded.  
"Dad, that sword, why did it glow like the moon? Lee said there was no moon last night, and all my friends didn't get any sleep."  
Your dad looked at you surprised.  
"That happened to me when I used it for the first time, it glowed like the sun, but it was a cloudy day."  
"Why?"

"The sword has been through a lot of battles, it was forged a long time ago, when my great grandfather forged this sword he added his own blood to the liquid metal to add his own might to the sword, our family is bonded to the sword, when people in our family get to a certain age, the sword somehow calls to us and when we touch the sword it unlocks what I like to call the Inner Warrior."  
"You don't know how?"  
"There are a lot of mysteries in our world, this is just one."  
"It kept Lee, Mariah, Gary and Kevin awake too, what could that mean?"  
"The sword gives off energy, it's how I was woken up too, it's probably what woke your friend, I don't know why, maybe because you are friends."

You weren't exactly convinced by your father's explanations.  
From what he told you, it didn't seem to all add up.  
After saying goodbye to him you left the house to return to Lee, Gary and Kevin who were probably waiting for you to return.

You were exactly right but Mariah was there also waiting for you too.  
"Look, its Ray!" you hear Mariah's enthusiastic shout telling them you were approaching.  
"Hey Mariah," you said climbing the tree and sat down where you had been sitting before you left to talk to your dad.  
"Hey Ray," she spoke to you.  
"So, what did your dad say?"  
"I'm not sure he gave me the whole story behind it."  
"What did he say?" Kevin asked enthusiastically.  
"Calm down Kev, he said that when the sword was forged by my great great grandfather, he added his own blood to the liquid metal and that we're bonded to the sword, it calls to its owners, dad said he didn't know why."  
"Did he say why we weren't able to sleep a wink last night?"  
"He said the sword gave off energy which was why he was woken up too."

"That is weird," Mariah said to you and you nodded.

To you, your life seemed perfect and things begun to change from that very moment your hand touched the sword's handle.  
You had one goal in your mind.  
You became determined to succeed.  
You want to keep the law of the lands free from evil and of course as you grow, you learned more about the evils that were threatening the lands and you wanted to resolve it and bring peace.  
You want to become a legend just like your father, of course getting Legendary status would be bonus for freeing the world and by freeing the lands, you surely would.

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's 5 for you.  
Ray: Thanks to AquilaTempestas and Inyoface for reviewing.  
Max: Please leave a comment! Opinions are important.  
Kai: If Beywriter gets 400 reviews on this story before July 2012 he will write the sequel...390 reviews to go.  
Tyson: ALSO! AquilaTempestas has wrote a fantasy fic called "Times of Trouble" another Ray centered fic, it has magic, creatures, sword fights, evil gods and stuff, we reccomend it!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	6. Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Legend  
**

**Reality**

Two more years have passed from that moment.  
Your time you had free you spent training, your friends helping you along the way to become the best that you can be.  
Kaliey, your mother, has not supported this since day one.  
She doesn't want to loose you and she has every right.

You made yourself a practice sword out of left over wood, you have kept it hidden successfully for one and a half years.  
When you get spare time you head into the forest.

At the age of twelve you are stronger than your peers and excelling in your chosen subject.  
To distract you from any will to fight, your parents make you study philosophy and to their surprise you take it on and enjoy it but it doesn't distract you from what you truly wanted to do.  
Every day you still manage time to practice and train for the one thing you truly want to do.  
Every day you practice you get better.

You don't think you've ever given yourself such an intensive work out before.  
Luckily your parents believe you play with your friends, they're cool to lie for you like that.

Entering your home something doesn't smell right.  
The smell was fowl.  
It all felt weird in here, your instincts said something was wrong, luckily you still had your wooden practice sword with you.  
You raised it in front of you for defence.

Slowly and silently you creep through and see a mess.  
You look around and everything was everywhere.  
Your feeling of something wrong kept growing as the smell of foulness increased slowly.  
"Hello?" you called out.  
Something moved, your hearing picked out a gasp, it sounded like a pained gasp to you.  
The last room to look in was your parents' room.  
You knew the foulness was coming from there, so you left it for last.

You nudged open the door with your sword and looked in.  
The foul smell hit you hard and there was a man there.  
You froze.  
Your body felt like ice cold water had been poured over it.

The man was totally black.  
He had armour on, it was all black.  
Even his visor was down and it was all black.  
You noted a red lion on the front.  
You raised the sword.  
"GET OUT OF MY HOME!" you yell.

The man looked at you and raised his own sword.  
You felt terrified but this person was in YOUR home.  
You would defend it.

You knew it was a man instantly when he laughed at you.  
"Fool," he said walking towards you.  
You growled as he got closer, you stood your ground, this guy was like five times your size.  
"Step out of the way kid."  
"Get out of my house," you said standing your ground with your sword raised.  
You could hear the anger in your voice, a part of you thought you were insane.

You stood your ground, not showing any fear, your eyes focusing on the man in the room walking closer.  
His armour made noises as he approached.  
"You're just a kid, what could you do against me?"  
You growled, you poised ready to strike.  
"You're not serious, are you boy? You can't win."  
You didn't move.  
Once he got closer you striked at him.  
Your sword hit his armour and broke into little pieces of wood at the contact area.  
It was no match for his armour.  
"See? Go play hero elsewhere."

The knight left the room and the foul smell hit your senses again now that you were totally undistracted from it.

You looked around the room.  
Almost instantly you saw it.  
Your eyes went wide with fear, your mouth dropped open.  
Your vision was sat directly on two bodies on the floor.  
They were dead.  
Your parents are dead!

You dropped what was left of the wooden sword and ran down.  
Your mother was dead.  
You looked at your father.  
You shook him which got a weak response.  
He had been seriously wounded.  
"Dad!"  
"Ray, run from here, if they learn of you, you are in danger."  
"Who did this?"  
"The executioner, sent to kill the legends," he was getting weaker.  
"Run, I know you want to be like me, look where it got me, find Darol, he trained me, I heard he was still living, in a different country."  
"Still in Apollon?"  
"Our world is called Apollon Ray, yes, the country of Akeron."  
You cried as your father lay dying.

"Do good Ray, avenging my death is too dangerous, stay safe, we will always..."

You can't leave the village, you're only twelve.  
What you're not sure is why he told you about that guy but wants me to be safe.  
It doesn't make sense.

The proper realisation hit you and you began to cry.  
You are now orphaned.

You felt the urge to turn your head right and then you noticed your father's sword lying on the floor basically still in your father's now loose grip.  
Slowly you reached down and picked it up.  
You hadn't touched it since that night.  
Now you notice it was lighter and you felt more in control of the blade.  
Holding the sword, you don't know it felt, it felt right.  
It felt like you were meant to be holding it.

It seems totally crazy but now you sit on your bed looking at the sword but it feels like you're together.  
The feeling kept growing on you.  
You have to grow up far sooner than you would have liked.  
If you have to find Darol and he's on another island you're going to need to get on a boat.  
The only problem is that you're nowhere near a port.

Knocking at the door brought your attention upwards.  
"Ray?" you knew that voice.  
"Mariah!"

You got off your bed and left the sword behind and greeted her at the door.  
"Ray, what's wrong?" she instantly knew you had been crying.  
"This guy in armour tore the place apart and killed my parents when we were out."  
You told her everything.  
Her hands flew to her face in shock.  
"Oh no, Ray, I'm so sorry."

You let Mariah into your ruined home and she found your dead parents almost instantly.  
"We have to bury them and tell someone Ray," she said sounding sincere.  
You couldn't look at your parents.  
Somehow you just wanted to block it all from your mind.  
The fact your parents lay dead, slain by that person, it didn't seem right.  
It was more like a nightmare.

"We should tell someone," Mariah said getting up from the floor.  
She left the house and you followed after her.

"Dead? What happened?" Zuvov asked you.  
Zuvov is one of the town's elders.  
He's about six foot six with a bushy dark ginger beard.  
He has dark ginger hair and caring blue eyes.  
Zuvov wears sky blue robes with a sword facing downwards on it and sandals.  
"Young Mariah you are correct, we must lay them to rest."

Now your parents would be buried.  
You would never see them again.

Author notes

Beywriter: Sad chapter!  
Ray: Thanks to AquilaTemptestas, Inyoface and Lirin Sama for reviewing  
Max: Please leave a comment! Opinions are important  
Kai: Just want to make it clear, take how you like but depending on time the sequel wont happen, it takes alot of hard work and time to make something, even if the total is reached, all that does is increase the chances but Beywriter has limited time.  
Ray: We also want to say rest in peace to Charlie the Parrot, I'm sure you will be missed by those who love you, were thinking about you AquilaTempestas!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	7. The Passage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Legend  
**

**Picking up the pieces**

After your parents were buried in the cemetery you were left alone with your parents' graves.  
You searched for what you had to do.  
You became more angry at the person that robbed you of your parents.

The only problems were that you have no skill and you are still a young boy and unable to leave the village because of the dangers of the deep forest.

"He told me to fined someone called Darol," you explained to Tao.  
"Ah Darol, a name I have not heard in much time," he said.  
"You know him?" you asked.  
"Personally I do not, stories say he is a great great man and must be greatly old," he laughed.

"Would he still be alive?" you asked.  
"You have many questions and so little time."  
"Master Tao, please, is there a chance he may still be alive?" You was desperate to know.  
"I do not know young one."  
"I need to find him."  
"Too far, too dangerous to go alone."  
"Okay, someone go with me, you?"

"I am too old, you are too young."  
This was getting nowhere fast.  
"May I be excused?"  
"You may."

There has to be someone to talk to about finding Darol, you can't do it by yourself at your age.  
You know your brave but you can't.

Returning to your home you begin to pick up what was left of your once happy life.  
The home is a total mess.  
Picking up the pieces of your shattered life will take time.  
You have almost nothing here now.  
Its not even your birth village.

You don't go near my parents bedroom.  
It was too painful.

After you got your home into a decent state you had no idea what to do next.  
You were totally exhausted and yet you know you have a mission to start.

Your sword although now smaller to you now since you last wielded it, it was still large and heavy.

Out of nowhere an idea hits your mind.  
Sure its too dangerous for you to go alone you think but what you need is help.  
Replacing the sword on its perch you leave the home in search for your friends.  
Hoping you'd find them somewhere around.  
You find them at the river fishing.

"Hey guys!" you call out to them.  
Mariah turns her head to her right looking over at you.  
"It's Ray!" she said.  
You notice the others all stopping to look at you.  
"Ray!" Lee said pulling in his fishing pole and walking back out of the river barefoot towards you.  
"How are you?" Lee asked sounding caring.  
"I suppose I'm well," you answer as best as you can.  
"Do you want me to catch you a fish?" Mariah offered.  
"You don't have to," you answered her back.  
"I'm gonna catch a big one!"

You sit down by the river and remove your shoes.  
Lee sits down next to you and puts his feet back into the water.  
"How you holding up?" he looked at you with a sad look.  
Your pretty sure he feels sorry for you and you know he only wants to help you through this.  
"Lee," you begin, "I've decided to leave."  
"What? You can't, you're not old enough, its dangerous."  
"Not alone Lee," you tell him.  
"Who are you going with?"  
"Remember that night when we couldn't sleep and I used my father's sword for the first time?"  
"I think so."  
"Ever since then as you know I've wanted to be a warrior, like my father and my grandfather."  
"That's dangerous."  
"I know, there's a chance the man who trained my father is still alive."  
"What if he doesn't accept you?"  
You hadn't thought of that.  
"If not I'll find someone else."

"Ray, are you serious?" Kevin asked you, he had turned his body right to look at you.  
He had overheard the conversation.  
"Yes," you reply to him.  
Kevin had a serious expression on his face.  
"I want to come with you," he said.  
"No, its dangerous for both of you," Mariah said giving up fishing to join in the conversation.

"Mariah, I can't stay here, the knight who killed my parents might come back, its too dangerous for me to stay, if my father really was the famous warrior, then his son could be a target."  
She knew you were right and you could see it in her eyes.  
"When do you leave?"  
"I don't know."  
"Where are you going?"  
"To find Darol, the man who trained my father."

"What if he's dead?" she asked trying to find any reason for you not to leave the village.  
"Then I don't know, but I'm not staying here, if that knight realizes I'm the son of my father he'll come back here and if I stay here he knows exactly where to find me."  
"I want to come with you," she says.  
"Its too dangerous," you reply.  
"I can handle myself."  
"I don't doubt you, but its too dangerous for me and your place is here, I wasn't even born here."

"Don't forget to say goodbye when you leave."  
"I'd never leave without saying goodbye."

You get back up from the bank and run off.  
"Ray your shoes!" Mariah calls back but you don't hear her.

Not noticing you keep running until you return to the village.  
You know who you're looking for.  
"Master Lai!" you call out at the door to the local tavern.  
You weren't allowed in since you're so young.

A man with long brown hair going down half his back exited.  
He wore a brown top and white trousers.  
Lai looked down at you.  
"I want passage to Akeron," you demanded.  
"Akeron? So far."  
"You were a friend of my father weren't you?"  
"I was."  
"I need you to take me to Akeron so I can find Darol."  
"Darol? He's dead," Lai turned his back to you and started to re-enter the tavern.  
"No, I need to talk to him, he's alive, I know it, dad told me to go to him."  
Lai turned his eyes surprised.  
"Alright, for the son of the Legendary Kong I will take you."  
"Thank you, I don't have many coins."  
"Don't fret, but I can't take you right now."  
"Why not?" you demanded.  
He pointed down to your feet.  
You look down.  
"I should fetch my shoes," you say.  
"When you have, come back here and I'll be waiting, get your things ready too, your equipment, clothing."

You nod.  
"Thank you," you say and run off back to the river.

"You forgot your shoes," Mariah said.  
"I'm here to get them, then I go off to Akeron."  
"Can we come?"  
"I don't know, come with me and ask," you say.

When you return with your things and friends Lai is outside waiting.  
"Can my friends come too?"  
"I'm sorry Ray, Darol only teaches one on one...if he's still alive friends are not welcome, say your goodbyes."  
You do as Lai suggests.  
"Good bye Ray, don't forget us," Lee says to you.  
"I never will," you two shake.  
Mariah gives you a huge hug which you return and you get goodbyes from Gary and Kevin.

Lai helps you on his horse and cart then puts your things on.  
"Go," he says and the horses start moving.  
You look over your right shoulder to your friends with sad eyes.

Author notes

Beywriter: A sad-ish ending to 7.  
Ray: Thanks to Inyoface and AquilaTempestas for reviewing.  
Max: Please leave a comment! Opinions are important.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	8. Where it all begun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Legend  
**

**Where It All Began**

Leaving your friends was a hard thing for you to do but you knew that it had to be done.  
You would have rather have had your friends for emotional support.  
You felt like it had to be done.  
It had only been about fifteen minutes since your journey started and you already missed them.  
After leaving the village Lai said there was something you had to see, he claimed to be taking you to an old place.  
What Lai said interested you but he did not give any details.

You sit silently on your seat watching the scenery slowly travel by.  
It was quite relaxing and after the recent events you know you really need to relax.  
Lai breaks the silence.  
"What makes you want to fight?"  
"My blood is the blood of a warrior, nothing else."  
"You don't have to fight, you have your whole life ahead of you."  
"From what I've heard our world is in danger, the armies probably need all the help they can get."  
Silence again.  
Not an awkward silence, just a silence.

It seemed like an eternity travelling through the forests until you feel sleepy by the rocking of the horse and cart and then eventually you fall asleep on the seat.

A voice wakes you up.  
You're not sure how long you've been asleep for.  
"We're here."  
You rub your eyes and look around.  
Confused all you see is ruins being slowly over powered by the lands that surrounded them.  
Some buildings totally covered by plants and some fell.  
"Ray, this is where you were born."  
You look around.  
"This was the village of Elaiure."  
Clearly you can still see bodies on the floor, they still laid where they fell.  
"The night you were born your home village was attacked and destroyed."

You jump down onto the ground and Lai keeps his distance to give you your own personal space.  
"Everyone died?" you asked back.  
"Yes, apart from your family and maybe four or five others."  
"How many lived here?"  
"It was a town of forty-eight."  
"Who destroyed these innocent people?" You turn to your right and look at Lai straight in the eyes.  
"Don't hold back your answer."

Lai doesn't answer you almost instantly.  
You start walking back to him.  
Although he towers over you, you look up at him with a stern face.  
"Come back to the cart," he said.

He helped you back onto the cart and back into the chair to your left.  
"Now Ray..." he begun.  
"Tell me," you insist.  
"For eight hundred years our whole world has been under the rule of the dark ones that live on Vantenure which is directly south to ours, the ruler of that burning island was sick of being stuck there so he decided he should stop letting the others push him around, he unleashed his secret armies, their Dark Knights are highly trained, we had soldiers too, but one by one they fell..."  
"I remember dad talking about a Kozay."  
Lai looked surprised at that.  
"He told you stories?"  
"Yes, along time ago."  
"What did he say?"  
"He told me there was an alchemist called Kozay and found immortality, he drank it and became really powerful, his weakness is gold and he was imprisoned in rock by my ancestor."  
"Your father told you more than he should have."  
Lai sighed.

"Your father was correct, the ruler of Vantenure was sick of being pushed around, he over took the world after Kozay was imprisoned and now they rule most of the world and his sons have been stepping in ever since, it is also believed that they're looking for a way to bring Kozay back to life, if the current ruler did, it would end us, eight hundred years ago."  
"So the current ruler wants to resurrect him?"  
"Legend says anyone who resurrects Kozay will have the power to rule the world and beyond for a millennia, it would be perfect revenge from the rulers who seem hell bent on ancient revenge because his ancestor was insulted and made to stay on that island almost like a punishment."

Silence fell between you both as your mind raced to assimilate the information Lai and provided you.  
"Are you ready to go?"  
"I'm ready," you say.  
"Are you really sure you want to find Darol? I can't be sure if he's still alive or not."  
"I've got a feeling he is."

"How are you sure?"  
"I just am, I gotta find him and train to be a warrior like my father."  
"I don't think your parents would have wanted that."  
"I have to do my part and take this cult down."  
You stare at Lai with angry eyes, eyes burning with anger at those who caused so much pain in the worlds.  
A pain you wanted to end so badly.

You surprised Lai with that line.  
"They aren't just any regular cult Ray, they have armies, they know about the Legends so if any are true their Dark Knights have been dispatched to find and kill all the remaining Legends."  
"Dad said a Legend never dies."  
"True but the people behind the Legend eventually do."  
"A Dark Knight killed my parents, he had a lion on his armour."  
"They would."  
"My parents deaths were one of the reasons I decided to leave, its dangerous for me to remain there, if that knight realises I'm his son, he'll come back, he will come back."  
"You don't want your friends to be in danger?"  
"No, I want them to be safe, I want to be safe but that's just not an option right now."  
"You're a brave kid," Lai replied.  
"My father is Aril, he was a brave man."  
"You're right."  
Lai sighed.  
"Aril was a brave man."

The silence fell between them.  
"Just say when you're ready to leave."  
You nodded and you jumped off the cart and ran into the centre of the village again.

Lai watched you as you walked around.  
You smelt what you could, although what happened was twelve years ago there were very feint scents around.  
Bones lay scattered around the site.  
The bones of men, women, children, of old, of young, of sick and lame lay around.  
Obviously you had no memories of the night.  
If the Knights of Vantenure hadn't attacked he'd be living here right now although you wouldn't have met Lee, Kevin, Mariah and Gary.

You looked around being careful where you stepped.  
The whole village was a grave.  
A monument to the tryanny of the Vantenure armies that destroyed the city on the day of your birth.  
You didn't make a sound.  
These were people you probably would have grown up with.  
They probably would have been your friends instead of the friends you met at Terqua.

"Ray!" you hear Master Lai call you from behind.  
"We should go, we have a long journey ahead."  
"Okay Master Lai!" you call back and carefully you make your way back to the horse and cart.

You climb onto the horse and cart.  
"Ready to go Ray?"  
"Yes Master Lai."  
"Call me Lai."  
"I was always told to respect my elders."  
"And so you should but you can just call me Lai, you would respect me better."  
"Alright Lai."

Lai smiled and started the horse and cart.  
You cast your glance to your right watching the ruins of your home village slowly disappear among the trees.  
The once busy town now nothing more than haunted and eerie silent ruins.

And so your quest to seek Darol has begun...  
Your Legend has only just begun.

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's 8, now you know more about what's happening and it only took 7 chapters!  
Tyson: We know people are clicking on the fic and reading this, 290 hits but only 4 people have left reviews. Are you not too important or too busy to review? It wont kill you! I really need to know what you think.  
Ray: Thanks to Inyoface and AquilaTempestas for reviewing.  
Max: Please leave a comment! Opinions are important.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	9. The Quest Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Legend  
**

**The Quest Begins**

Investigating the ruins of your home village was both painful and enlightening.  
You wished you could have seen your home before the Knights of Vantenure destroyed it.  
You do not realize how dangerous the world really is even with the limited knowledge you have.  
Master Lai was now on the way to the port where a ship would be waiting.

"How long will it take to get to the port?"  
"Its about 600 miles away, we're going to need to camp or find a place to sleep for about 3 nights along the way."  
"Can't we go any faster?"  
"I don't want to push the horses."  
"There's two of them."  
"I don't want them to die of exhaustion Ray, be patient."  
"I'm sorry Master Lai."  
"Lai," he said.  
"Lai," you repeated.

You shift on your wooden seat.  
After unknown hours it got uncomfy.  
"Ray, what did you think about seeing your home for the first time in your life? I hope it wasn't a mistake bringing you there."  
"It wasn't a mistake, thank you Lai," you thank the man.  
"Not upset?"  
"I am but its more anger really."  
"Yes...I know what you mean," Lai answered.

It must have been a few hours later and now you both began to feel hungry, since you really had no dinner you were very hungry.  
Five hours had passed since you left your home behind for the first and last time, you were still angry and upset.  
You knew you would return again.  
Sometime you would return.

"What do you plan to do when you finish your training?"  
"I'm not sure, I'm hoping Darol can help give me an idea."  
"You have to plan these things out Ray," Lai explained to you and you nod in agreement.  
"Its just such an unusual predicament, I can't suggest what to do next, what would you do Lai?"  
Lai thought for a moment.  
"I'd travel around practising my techniques I'd learned and help people who need help, be a good guy everyone likes, to become a legend, Ray, you have to work for it and get on everyone's good side, you have to prove your worthy of legendary status."  
"I guessed I'd have to work for my legends," you answer back to Lai.  
"Yes, it wont come over night."

"I like your idea, going to people after I finish training to work on improving my skills, so I can help everyone who asks for my help allowing for my skills to increase and for my name to spread."

"Having fame is not all good, if those at Vantenure learn of you and the good deeds you have done, like your father, they will send someone after you to kill you."  
Lai was right.  
"Its a risk I'll have to take," you reply after a moment.  
"Very brave of you."

Silence fell between you two once more.  
It must have been almost an hour and you were both now extremely hungry.  
"Hungry Ray?" Lai asked.  
"Very."  
"You should have said something," Lai said slowing the horses and pulling them off the dirt road at the nearest clearing.

Once they were stopped Lai leaned over into the back of the cart searching for a sack.  
It was starting to get dark.  
"How do we camp out?" you asked.  
Since because of the dangers in the forest you never really did camp out in the forest with your friends.

Once Lai had found the sack he handed you an already barbecued leg of lamb.  
You raise it up to you and take a bite.  
"Why do we have to eat it cold?" you ask Lai.  
"Lighting a fire is dangerous, they could see the smoke and attack us, you also got the wild animals out here like wolves and things."  
You nod.  
"Remember, when you go out into the forest, although how cold you are, do not light a fire unless you can defend yourself, you don't want to attract unwanted attention, we have to camp out, travelling the forest is extremely dangerous."

Once you had finished eating Lai set the tent up with Ray's help.  
It was getting dark and you wanted to be ready for sleep as soon as it got dark because there was nothing you could do once that last bit of light drained away so it was a race against time.

The tent was set up and the horses were hitched.  
All you could do now was use the animal hides Lai had as make shift beds to keep warm during the night and it wasn't exactly warm.  
The hides Lai had provided you were more comfortable than they actually looked when he took them out of the cart.  
You shivered for the first bit but eventually you slowly started to warm up.

After a long time you dropped off.

You woke at dawn.  
You sat up and stretched out your arm muscles.  
It had been a relaxing night and you now felt refreshed.  
You got up and poked your head out of the tent flaps.  
It was calm and serene.  
Your sensitive hearing could pick up the sounds of birds chirping in the distance and close up.

The air was fresh.

You stepped outside of the tent to fully stretch out.

Lai stirred behind you.  
"Good morning Ray," Lai said to you behind your back.  
"Good morning ma...Lai," you say.  
"Do you want breakfast?"  
"What did you pack?"  
"I have ample bread supplies, cheese and ale, then maybe later fish."  
"Ale?" you ask. Your parents rarely let you have ale, but you loved to eat fish, spending hours at a time fishing in that river.  
"If you don't want ale, have some of the fruit."

In the back of the cart were different medium sized barrels.  
You opened one to reveal fruit and you took some fruit out and got some bread with cheese.  
Lai gave you a small amount of ale to drink.  
"Thanks," you say.

Once you and Lai finish breakfast you clear up the small tent and the animal hides you used as beds.  
Lai unhitched the horses who were grazing.  
All the things you had got out were now back in and you had prepared and freshened yourself up for the next leg.  
"Ready?"Lai asked.  
"Ready," you replied.

Lai got the horses going.  
Since it was still early you would have the whole day to travel to the port at the City of Chandlis, the capitol city of the country you are currently in.

"Where's the nearest town?" you ask.  
"Roe should be around here soon enough."  
"Roe?" you ask.  
"Its a village, a lot like Terqua, they make the Ales for Chandlis and over the world."  
You inhaled through your nose to try and smell any signs of the next village which apparently was famous for alcohol.

Eventually you two arrived at Roe.  
The town guard stopped you both.  
"Halt, state your business," one shouted from the guard tower.  
"We are passing through on our way to Chandlis."  
"Alright, let them pass, one wrong move and the Militia will hang you."  
"We'll behave as best as we can, we wont be here long," Lai shouted back to the guard.

Now that the gates were open Lai drove the cart onwards and into the town limits.  
"Welcome Ray, to the town of Roe."

Now finally arriving at the town you both take your time to prepare yourselves for the next leg of the journey.  
The time it took from the camp site to Roe had been about three to four hours.  
It would have been totally pitch black and like Lai said very, very dangerous.  
You still had high hopes that Darol still survived in Akeron, you would get there as quickly as possible.

Author notes

Beywriter: You should know that the first and last paragraph of each chapter is a narrator talking to you.  
Ray: Thanks to AquilaTempestas, Lirin Sama, our brand new reviewer SilveryMoonShadow and Inyoface for reviewing.  
Tyson: We're grateful for all the reviews!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	10. Roe and beyond

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Legend  
**

**Roe and Beyond**

You and Lai spent time at Roe visiting the markets, the free house to sample some of the local ales and food.  
After you finished with the local things you two returned to your cart and continued on your way to Chandlis which would be a long trip.  
The journey you and Lai started was still long and treacherous.  
Once you would arrive at the port then you and Lai would have to travel by sea to Akeron.

"All ready to leave Roe?" Lai asked you.  
"I'm ready."

Lai started the cart.  
The gates opened to allow them to leave the town of Roe.  
"Where to next? The capitol?" you ask.  
"The next place is the Town of Ruya and after that Chandlis where we'll find the ship and get to Akeron as fast as possible."  
"I've never been on a boat on the seas before, once or twice on the river back home when we go fishing."

"Don't worry Ray, they're perfectly safe," Lai assured you.  
"Oh I know," you reply.

Soon the scenery was the same as it ever was.  
Tree, tree, bush, tree...you realized you were going to get bored and you were going to run out of conversation starters.  
You reached behind you and pulled out your sword and rested it on your lap.  
You then began to examine the blade carefully.  
"Looking for something?" Lai asked.  
"I'm just looking at it."  
"You should take care of that sword, its been in..."  
"Yeah its been in my family a real long time, passed down from generation to generation."  
"Ray, you interrupted me."  
"Sorry."  
"Its okay."

The blade was perfect, the handle was perfect.  
Your father had taken excellent care of the sword and you must do the exact same thing, the sword was precious.

Deep down you hoped you would meet the knight that killed your parents in the future as you had plans for him that he would never ever be able to avoid because you wouldn't let him.  
"_Someday I'm gonna get you,_" you think to yourself catching your reflection in the polished metal.  
You can see your determined glare reflecting back to you.

You didn't notice Lai look at you.  
He could see the look in your eye.  
You turn your face to look at him, your expression softening.  
"You on a mission?"  
"Yes, I want revenge for my parents."

"Don't get driven to revenge so easily, yes I can believe you want revenge, there are some people who get completely blinded by pure revenge they can make mistakes and end up...well...dead, I'd hate for you to die because of a mistake Ray."  
"I promise...I'll die an old man," you say back to Lai.  
"You better," Lai smirked.  
"How long will it take us to get to Akeron?" you ask.  
"From here?" he asks.  
"From here," you confirm.  
He stops and thinks for a few moments.  
"Three weeks tops," he replied.  
"Three weeks!" you almost shout back surprised.  
"The sea voyage will take most of that time Ray, calm down and remember your patience and I said up to three weeks maximum, might only be two."

You couldn't wait two weeks, could you?  
The wait would probably drive you insane.  
"_Guess the waiting will be part of training my patience._"  
You replace the sword back in your sack.  
The holster for the sword had been buried with your father so you would have to get a new one.

You start to wonder what a kind of man Darol is...and for that instance what Darol actually looked like.  
After a few minutes you decide to ask Lai.  
"Lai?"  
"Yes Ray?"  
"What's Darol like?"  
"Your dad never told you?"  
"I never heard about him until dad was dying."  
"He has teaching methods that are...interesting."  
"What does he look like?" you ask.  
"He has short grey hair, a grey mustache and he speaks in ways no one can really understand, he is a very good teacher and I wouldn't be surprised if he already has a student or they killed him."  
"I wont mind learning with another student."  
"Oh no, its a one to one, I thought I already mentioned that."  
"Oh, so if he has a student?"  
"He'll send you home, a voyage waisted."

It took a few moments to sort out that new knowledge and more questions surfaced.

"Why is it one to one?" you ask curiously.  
"So you can focus on your training, so he can focus on you, if he watches two people he might make a mistake, although he has a very good eyesight, he wants to focus on one, when I drop you off I'll come home...you're on your own from there, I hope you understand that," Lai explained.  
"I do," you reply.  
"How long does his training last?"  
"It depends, I've heard stories he spent ten years training someone, he wont give up until he turns out the best warriors."  
"Ten years?" you ask shocked.

You thought for a few moments, you wanted to ask Lai more and more questions about your future possible teacher.  
"How long did my father take?"  
"Your father was a special case, he told me Darol trained him for a month."  
"A month?" you say shocked.  
"Yes."  
"How come it was so short?" you ask.  
"Apparently Aril was one of the best Darol had ever saw during his years of being a sensei."  
"How long do you think I'll take?" you ask Lai.  
"I can't be sure, probably one month too, maybe longer, it's different for different people."

After Lai's answer you fell into silence once more.  
You had so many questions to ask Lai about Darol and what bugged you so much is that you couldn't decide which one to ask first as they all seemed to be equally important questions.  
It was like you were looking for a fish in a pond, one specific fish and there were one hundred more in the pond at the same time.  
You decided to just pick one at random.

"Does Darol charge?" you ask.  
"I never asked Aril if Darol accepted any sort of payment for training him and he never mentioned any kind of payment."  
"I don't imagine it to be free," you reply.  
"You might be surprised," Lai replied.  
"If not, if Darol does charge it would be a wasted trip, I know I can't afford to be trained to be a warrior."

Satisfied with your answer you went back to your pond of questions deep in your mind waiting for the next one to surface.

You come up to an old stone bridge crossing a river.  
It looked fast moving.  
"From here now its a straight line to Ruya."  
"How long will it take?"  
"We'll probably be there about sundown," he replied back to you.

He was right.  
As the sun was setting the town of Ruya came into view.  
"Ray, Ruya ahead, we can stay the night in an inn," he said and the night in a proper bed did sound very good.

It was just like approached the gates of Roe.  
The guards stopped you and asked your business.  
"We intend to stay the night and leave mid morning, we're on our way to Chandlis to catch a boat."  
"A boat to where?" the guard asked getting too nosey.  
"Akeron."  
"And your..."  
"Do not bother the peasants with their business," a soldier said.  
You almost lost your temper at the word peasant.  
Lai started the horses and entered the town.

Although your journey has started, so too has the path that has been laid out for you.  
Your life will be dangerous and long.  
You will carry on the proud heritage of your family name...or will you?

Author notes

Beywriter: I'm breaking all my records for this story, I hope you enjoy.  
Ray: Thanks to the two reviewers AquilaTempestas and Inyoface for reviewing.  
Tyson: We're grateful for all the reviews!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	11. City of Chandlis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Legend  
**

**City of Chandlis**

A night in a bed was exactly what you needed.  
Lai woke you early as he had plans to set off for Chandlis as early as possible that light permits so the voyage across the seas could begin.  
Almost now, the final leg of your journey begins.

"Isn't it too dark to start?"  
"In an hour it wont be," Lai replied.  
"We're going in an hour?"  
"Yes, so we get there as fast as we can."  
You nod in agreement, the earlier you leave the quicker you would arrive at Darol's place.

Roughly one hour later you were both ready to leave for the city.  
You climbed up into your seat and Lai started the horse and cart off towards the Eastern city gates.  
They opened allowing you both through to the usual forest that lay ahead of you.

Half an hour out of Ruya.  
You get a feeling something is wrong.  
"Lai, I got a bad feeling."  
"If things turn bad, can I borrow your sword?"  
"Yes," you replied.  
Right now you know you can't defend yourself much against people in the forest.

Your feeling gets worse until someone tall with red hair and someone taller with blond hair steps out of the forest to block the path.  
"Robbers," Lai says.

A man with crimson eyes and slate hair appeared to your right, knife at your throat.  
"Give us all your things...your money or your son's life, don't make any funny moves," he said.  
"Why?" you asked.  
"Silence."  
Another one with a larger nose appeared to Lai's left.  
"Please, give us your things."

Lai thought for a few moments.  
The red head and blond stepped closer, you had no indications of what they were planning.

Something happened, that you could barely see.  
In what must have only been two seconds Lai had your sword, pushed the man away from your throat and had him pinned against a nearby tree.  
"Leave us, or you will die," Lai said.  
The man just spat at Lai.  
Lai applied a powerful kick to the man's gut

You hear the man give out a grunt of pain and the others attacked.  
"LAI!" you yell.  
The red head came at him with a knife and you did what you could.  
You leaped at him, you both collided and pinned the red head and snatched his knife.  
"Leave us," you whisper.  
Your eyes showed all your anger.

The man was wise not to struggle.

The man Lai had attacked was getting his breath back whilst he was dealing with the blond.  
You hear the sounds of battle.  
The shorter one tried to attack.  
He came close enough and you were able to grab his right ankle and he fell forwards.

"Ooof," he said as he impacted with the ground.  
The red head tried to attack but you made it clear you still saw him.

You swiped at his chest cutting through his clothing and bringing out some blood.  
"Ah!" he gasped in pain.

The shorter tried to get to his feet but you quickly stabbed him through the ankle.  
"AAAAAH!" he yelled out.

Lai managed to disarm the one he was fighting.  
He broke out into a run.  
"Run away!" he yelled.  
The red eyed man followed after him.  
You got off the red head who got to his feet and helped the shorter one to his feet and they left.  
"You stabbed him?"  
"I didn't want him going anywhere," you replied.

Lai and you got back to the horses and cart.  
It was clear they didn't get a chance to steal anything at all because you were both fast.  
"They'll be back," Lai said as you both got on.  
He started the cart off again.

After a few moments the questions resurfaced.

"How many robbers are like that out here?" you ask.  
"Too many," Lai replied.  
"How do you know they'll be back?"  
"They're robbers, they wont stop at anything until they get what we own Ray, they're desperate."  
It made sense.

After a few hours the memories of the robbers was cast away to the back of your mind.  
You awaited to arrive at the city and at the port.

It seemed like forever but you both finally arrived at the City of Chandlis.  
Your jaw dropped as you saw the high city walls, the castle inside the city, the soldiers and the knights.

As usual a knight stopped you.  
"Welcome to Chandlis, what is your business in our city?" he asked you both quite clear.  
"We're passing through to get to Akeron," Lai told them.  
"All right, move along...move along."

Ahead of you the gates opened allowing entrance to the City of Chandlis.  
It was beyond your wildest dreams.  
"So pretty," you comment.  
"Never been here before Ray?"  
"No," you answer.  
There were tall perhaps four level homes with thatched roofs built out of stone.  
A lot of people busied themselves around.  
You could hear and smell different things, food, people talking.  
It was an amazing sight.  
You noted people of all ages, you saw street performers.

Lai had slowed down the horse and cart.  
People stepped in front and all around.  
It was a busy society that worked.

"There must be hundreds of people here, how big is the city?"  
"It's the largest town on Chandlis, the only town that's really safe because of its defences, its never fallen and probably never will."

You noted there were knights or some people with authority walking around the crowd as they seemed to all be wearing the same blue and white tunic over chain-mail with a red Griffon with thick black outlines.  
"How long are we going to stay here?" you ask.  
"Not long, as soon as I know which boat will go to Akeron."  
"If its not today we have to stay here?" you asked.  
"Yes."  
"Can we afford it?"  
"Oh yes, we can."

What seemed like an hour you arrive at the port.  
You had never seen boats this big before.  
Their sails and masts went right up high into the sky.  
"Wow, they're huge!" you comment.  
"And one of them is ours."

Lai stopped at the information area and asked someone.  
"Which is the ship to Akeron?" he asked.  
"Fourth down," the guide said.  
"You gotta drop your horses and carts off, you can take your things, your horses and cart will be safe."

After checking in the horses and things you and Lai went to the boat.  
Upon arriving you saw the Captain, a man who wore small spectacles and had a mustache.  
"Hello, Captain Dickinson, are you wanting to travel to Akeron?" he asked.  
"Yes."  
"I'm sorry, the voyage isn't for a day, the boat isn't full."  
"How much?" Lai asked.  
"For both 500 coins."  
"We'll be back in one day."

You were disappointed your voyage is delayed but now you had time to explore the majestic city of Chandlis.

Author notes

Beywriter: We hope your enjoying the story.  
Ray: Part 2 of the Legend triple update!  
Tyson: We're grateful for all the reviews!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	12. Oceans apart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Legend  
**

**Oceans Apart**

You spent the day you had exploring the beautiful city, you wanted to meet new people, unfortunately for your age, Lai wasn't too far behind.  
You wanted to try the foods and drinks, visit the market.  
You do not realise what lays ahead of you.

It was the morning of the trip to Akeron and you woke up early as you were too excited to really sleep.  
In a few days probably by the end of next week you'd be Darol's student and being trained to be the best warrior the lands of Apollon had ever seen.  
You would do as good as you could so people could spread stories about your good deeds and eventually become a legend...like your father.  
You have heard a few stories about the Legends including Aril the Great who single handedly saved a whole village from flooding.  
Your dad never really spoke of what he had done.  
He had told you that he was famous and that's all you really knew.  
The story teller had no idea the last balled of Aril had been sung.

"Lai," you whisper.  
You repeated his name a few times before he stirred.  
"What is it Ray?" he asks.  
"I can't sleep, how long until the ship leaves?"  
"Not for a long while," he replied and turned over attempting to get some more sleep before the day.

The damage had been done.  
Lai couldn't sleep and you could tell because of his tossing and turning on the bed.  
"Great," you hear him mumble.  
"I'm sorry," you say.  
"Don't worry about it."

You get out of your bed and straighten up your clothing and run your hands through your hair before putting your shoes on.  
"We might be able to get on early," you say standing up and stretching.  
You tie your headband around your forehead and then signalled to Lai you were ready.  
"I'm ready."

"Let's go," he says.  
You go to the door and open it.  
Lai follows you.

Lai gives the inn keeper the final payment after a breakfast of fish and mild ale with some bread.  
"Ready Ray?"  
"Yes."  
You get up and follow Lai towards the exit and then passed the exit on the way to the port.

Today the boats seemed taller, much bigger and much grander than you remembered from a day ago.  
You both stood with your things at the boarding ramp.  
"Here's the money," Lai said.  
"Thank you, you can get on when you're ready," Captain Dickinson said.

With your sack of clothing and equipment you almost ran up the boarding plank, too excited to wait for anything.  
Sure you knew you'd have to spend along time on a boat but it would be totally worth it in the end.  
You couldn't wait to meet Darol, you hoped not to be disappointed.

The two hours that you waited for the boat to depart were totally boring.  
You really had nothing to do apart from explore the boat and the places you were allowed to.  
Finally you heard the boats bell from the cabin you shared with Lai.  
You got off your bunk and left your cabin.

Slowly you made your way to the deck where Lai was.  
You noticed now that all the sails had been unfolded and they had caught a good breeze.  
The boat was moving now.  
"How long until we reach Akeron?" you ask Lai.  
"I'm not sure, two weeks maximum."  
"Two weeks!"  
"Remember your patience," Lai told you.  
You nodded and stepped forwards putting the palms of your hands on the wooden railings of the boat.

Within two hours of leaving Chandlis the land slowly started to vanish behind you as the ship slowly made its way to Akeron and the home of the Legendary Darol.  
You saw that the boat now was pretty full and you guessed that the Captain probably made a lot of money from these voyages.

Within half a day of sailing it was all smooth.  
You had taken advantage of the sun and you were laying out on deck enjoying the heat run over you.  
There was nothing for you to do really apart from rest and you guessed that you should save your strength for when you begin training under Darol where you really would need all the strength you could muster.

From the outside you knew you looked relaxed but inside you still had a lot of thoughts racing.  
Sure you knew you were doing the right thing but in a way you also thought this was a bad idea, surely your dad would want you to be safe? Here you go charging in to train to become a warrior, you already had a small taste of battle where you stabbed the robber in his ankle, in fact you didn't really count that as a battle, more like a skirmish.

You awoke later to a bell, you're not sure when you dropped off but you did.  
Now it was much darker and you sat up and stretched out.  
You realised the reason for the bell.  
It was dinner time.

You carefully tread over the wooden deck to get down below to where it was all lit up by candle light in metal cages.  
You followed the smell to the dining room.  
Cooked fresh fish and vegetables, baby potatoes to be exact.  
It smelt good, you always loved fish.  
You wished your friends could be here to enjoy it with you, deep down you were beginning to miss them.  
You would come back but you're not sure when.

After you finished eating, still tired you retired to your bunk.  
Lai follows after you too.

Once you return to your cabin you remove your shoes and headband.  
You then climb into your rack and cover yourself with the cover.  
It was surprisingly comfy.  
The hammock didn't look comfy when you first saw it, your idea of it changed soon after.  
It locked around you sealing you in and making you comfortable.  
The gentle rocking of the boat probably made you fall asleep before and did the same thing and soon you dozed off.

The trip was more relaxing and fun than you imagined.  
It was a novelty to you because you had never done anything like this before in your entire life.  
It was totally new.  
The only thing you didn't like was the fact you'd be stuck on it for up to two weeks depending on how the winds held up.  
If the winds dropped and you were stranded out there, it could end very badly for you and everyone on board.  
It was an idea you tried to cast out as much as possible.

You wake up to screams.  
"What?" you ask getting out of your hammock and put your feet onto the floor.  
You get a shock and jump when you feel cold surrounding your feet up to your ankles.

"Lai, wake up, something is wrong," you say, still barefoot you try and wake up Lai.  
He stirs.  
"What Ray?"  
"Something is up!"  
"Why?"  
"There's water up to my ankles...getting deeper...slowly and slowly."  
"What?" Lai said getting out shocked as his feet too hit the ice cool water.  
"What's happening?" you ask panicked.  
"We're sinking, get your sword, get your shoes and headband," Lai said.  
You put your shoes on and tie your headband before reaching for your sword.  
Once you were ready you leave your cabin, more water flooded into your cabin indicating something was indeed wrong.

Your journey hampered, your life in danger, all you can do now is hope for safety to find you before it's too late.  
You must survive.  
You have to survive.

Author notes

Beywriter: I'm breaking all my records for this story, I hope you enjoy.  
Ray: Third part and final part in the triple update, its back to normal now, one Legend chapter a week.  
Tyson: Show some love and review!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	13. Drowning Hopes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Legend  
**

**Drowning Hopes**

You arrive on deck and see a shocking sight you never expected to see.  
The boat was sinking slowly.  
Your equipment with you and Lai, you had a feeling of unease at the current situation, you had no idea what to do.

Everyone looked panicked.  
"Why are we sinking?" you ask someone.  
"Help," she says before going away.  
"Please everyone stay calm," the Captain said.  
"What happened?" you yell at the Captain angrily.  
"The boat sprung a leak."  
"Boats don't just spring leaks," you yelled at him.  
"Ray, keep calm," Lai said.  
You nodded.  
"What do we do?" you ask Lai.  
"Stay alive," he replied.  
"What do you mean sprang a leak?" someone yelled.  
"Apparently some of the boat wasn't strong enough or we hit something, either way we are sinking."

"Are there any other boats?" you ask.  
"My crew are preparing them, please stay calm and we can be saved as quickly as possible."  
"HURRY UP!" someone yelled and panic.

You tried to keep calm and you looked around, you could see the crew preparing the four life boats on board.

The Captain soon announced the boats were ready as the boat sunk lower and lower into the water.  
Passengers filed onto the boats as well as you and Lai.  
Luckily there was plenty of room for people.  
Everyone seemed to notice that the boat started to sink a lot faster and faster, it was increasing in speed.  
You knew that because you heard what everyone was talking about, everyone was scared.

Evacuating people onto the boats took about fifteen minutes, luckily they allowed you to take your basic equipment with you.  
The Captain was the last one off.

The lifeboats were rowed away from the sinking boat.  
Your hopes of meeting Darol went down with her.

You got comfy on the life boat.  
None were sure when land would be sighted.  
You and everyone knew it was a dangerous situation, if land wasn't found soon.  
There would be a chance that no one would survive.  
"Lai?" you ask.  
"Are we going to die?"  
"No Ray, they know where the land is, we're heading there now," he answers your question.

You had a feeling Lai might have been lying but you didn't confront him about it, you just hoped he was right.  
Seeing the boat sink was still fresh in your mind.  
Deep down your chances of seeing Darol were slowly but surely slipping through your fingers.

You're not sure when but you woke up, meaning that you had drifted off at sometime.  
You were quite surprised you had fallen asleep after what had just happened, your heart had been racing and now you were totally calm and cool.  
Sitting up you take in your surroundings and it was very easy for you to notice there was no sight of land.  
Lai was sat next to you and you noted his anxious face.  
"Lai?" you ask.  
"What is it Ray?"  
"Are we going to die?" you ask.  
Lai doesn't answer you for a few moments.

You let him think for a few moments before you ask him again.  
"Are we going to die?"  
"No Ray," he answers almost instantly.  
"Why didn't you answer me the first time?"  
"I...I'm, look I don't know for sure, I should be honest with you Ray," Lai did sound honest.

You noted the four boats were staying close together and you got to your feet and went over to the side of the boat to where you could clearly see the Captain and a map.  
"Captain?" you call over.  
He looks at you.  
"Yes?"  
"When are we going to make land?"  
"I cannot be sure, what I am sure is that we are heading in the right direction back to Chandlis."  
"That's going to take a long time," you say.  
"Indeed," he replies.  
"What about our supplies?"  
"If we're careful it should last."

You returned to your seat next to Lai and sat down, folding your arms you lowered your head.  
Luckily your sword was safe.  
All you could do now was wait.

Deep down inside you, you were becoming more and more worried about your current situation.  
Stranded out in the sea, no one for miles, low food, barely any water.  
You knew you had to keep control of yourself, you focused on harnessing your self control.

Going crazy now would prove very bad and you considered the whole situation as a mental test.  
You had hoped it would be easy but now you knew that it wouldn't be.

You wondered if your father had to deal with anything similar during his years as a warrior.  
He seemed to have got out of bad situations...most anyway.  
Keeping your mind together now became more and more easier as you got to deal with the situation of being lost at sea.

One of the main things you could hear were the passengers crying, some of them were.  
You heard some probable prayers too.

Finally you come to a conclusion that sitting around doing nothing wasn't beneficial.  
You get up and ask one of the rowers if you could take their place and row for a while.  
"Sure, my arms are getting tired anyway."  
You take his place and begin to row with the others in time.  
You considered this a strength test.  
Rowing was easier than you thought too.

You must have been rowing for a few hours now, you had your ration of bread and ale.  
Now it seemed like all the rowing you had been doing was in vein.  
It doesn't matter how much you rowed, everywhere looked exactly the same.  
If for the water going past the boat wasn't there, it would have been as though the small convoy wasn't moving at all.  
You saw the Captain look through his telescope for a few moments before going back to his map on the leading boat.

"How goes the rowing Ray?" Lai asked.  
"Slow, if it wasn't for the moving water, I could swear we hadn't moved a single foot."  
"Eventually we'll get land and then we'll get another boat to Akeron, unless you want to turn back to Terqua."  
"No, we'll get another boat...if we can afford it."

You had almost lost all track of time, you had known the sinking of the boat was last night.  
The boats had been moving for hours and hours, they would probably be on the move for a lot longer too.  
The sun was setting and Lai replaced you so you could get some sleep.  
You had done your duty for now and soon you drifted off into a very deep and peaceful sleep.

"Ray, wake up." It was early the next morning.  
"My turn to row?" you ask.  
"If you want to," he replied.  
"Alright, give me a moment."  
You stand up and stretch.  
You notice the sun had already risen.

As you sat down to do your rowing you heard a very welcoming voice from the lead lifeboat.

"I SEE LAND!"  
From then, you knew everything would be okay.

Author notes

Beywriter: A happy ending to 13.  
Ray: Thanks to AquilaTempestas and Inyoface for being nice enough to review.  
Tyson: We're grateful for all the reviews!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	14. DeJa Vu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Legend  
**

**DeJa vu**

There wasn't another boat for a couple of days to Akeron so you were stuck high and dry at Chandlis so you decided to write home to tell them of what had happened and for them not to worry, you and Lai would be making do.

Lai had checked you both into the same inn you were in before you started that waste of a time trip.  
Now you only had the clothes that were on your back.  
You had almost lost everything you brought with you on your trip to see and train under Darol.  
If he refused you, you would have no idea what to do next.  
You decided that you would find another sensei.

It was annoying.  
All you wanted to do was see Darol but everything was stopping you from achieving that goal.  
Still you had to push on and you refused to give up.  
Nothing would stop you from achieving your goal.

You did what you could to pass the time.  
Still it was frustrating to have to wait so long before you could get to Akeron and then you had to start looking for where he lives as you have absolutely no idea where he could be.  
You did have an idea of how you could find Darol.  
It would still take a while and you knew for sure that the best probable way to find Darol was to ask the locals.

From the market you had a map of Akeron, a very well detailed map of Akeron that had been well made and was cheap.  
You had it unrolled on the desk and you were looking at it closely with your enhanced vision.  
You were looking for a probable location and you knew it wouldn't be very easy as you hoped it to be marked on the map.  
Nothing relating to a Darol was on the map.  
Your heart sunk slightly.

Obviously he wouldn't be marked himself but you looked for clues and there were none.

You pulled out some paper and begun to write home.  
Lee was the only one who was able to read apart from you and his reading wasn't that good so you decided to make it short.

Lee

We're at Chandlis, we first tried to cross to Akeron but the boat sunk.  
Luckily no one was hurt and we rowed the boats back to Chandlis.  
Don't worry we're totally safe and now we're waiting for a new boat to come available so we can get over there.  
I really miss you all, I'm good and I hope you all are too.

Your friend,  
Ray

You hoped Lee could read that.  
Folding up the paper you used the wax from the candle to seal the page and you wrote to who it was and the town.  
"I'm going to post this," you say.

"Alright," Lai said.

To post a letter, all you had to do was go to the post office and pay the eight coin fee.

Lai really hadn't let you out of his sight that much but now you were totally alone on the street and on the way to the post office that you had seen on the way into Chandlis a few days ago.  
There just seemed to be less people out and you put that down to the fact there was no market on today.

Entering the darkish room you went over to the man at a table.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Yesh?" he said.  
You could smell alcohol on his breath.  
"I need this taken to Terqua," you say and you give him the letter with the coins.  
"When will it get there?"  
"Few daysh, if the man isn't attacked by the banditsh."  
Now you wanted to leave quickly so once you had gave him the coins you moved towards the door and you slipped out whilst he was away.

Finally again you were boarding a new boat to Akeron.  
The memories of what happened were still fresh in your mind.  
You both couldn't do this again, it was too expensive.

For the second time in one week, you set sail for Akeron.  
This time you hoped you would reach the far away island.

Unlike the first boat you were on this one had proper beds for the passengers instead of hammocks.  
You noted it must have been almost twice the size of the first boat you were on and Captain Dickinson was nowhere to be seen.  
The captain of this boat was very friendly and wanted to get to know every passenger under his care.  
His name was Mikal who was bald wearing fine silk clothes and his face always wore a smile.

The first day of the second trip you were at the front.  
You were sure this one was a lot faster.  
You stood right at the front with your hands on the railing with your eyes closed.  
The wind blew your hair back and it gently caressed your face.  
Occasionally you open your eyes and scan the horizon for any sign of land ahead but nothing.

Your patience had withstood so far as you knew you were finally properly on your way to Akeron.  
It was a refreshing feeling to know you would be there by the end of the week.  
Also you couldn't help feel excited.

"Hello, we meet again."  
It sounded familiar to you.  
You turn around to see the red head you had pinned down.  
"What do you want?"  
"Revenge, Ian's foot had to be amputated after what you did to him, he's lucky to be alive."  
"How did you get on here, I didn't see you."  
"Hold," he replied.  
"You weren't supposed to survive the boat."  
"That was you!" you say angered.  
"I tracked you, I'm a tracker, a hunter, I sabotaged your boat to sink and you survived.  
The red head took out a short sword that he had hidden.  
"You have nowhere to run boy, end of the line."

A battle test.  
There was no way out of fighting or escaping this maniac.  
"Ian can't walk properly any more, I swore revenge for his foot, you gave him so much pain...it is only fitting to repay you the same way."

"Who are you?" you ask.  
"The name's not important, I know yours, Ray."  
He started to approach you, you were already pressed against the railings and you couldn't go anywhere.  
"Trapped...like the rat you are."

He lashed out at you with his sword.  
You took the opportunity to try and escape from the insane red head who was obviously trying to kill you.  
You crouched down and rolled between his legs.  
On your way up you caught his left leg making him loose his balance.  
He fell and whacked his head on the railings.

You got to your feet.  
"How many times?" you ask him.  
You kick his sword overboard.  
He groans in pain rubbing his forehead with the palm of his right hand.

Slowly he gets to his feet and you back away and he lunges himself at you.  
Now the whack to his head had obviously made him dizzy as he fell forward a few steps and totally feinting in front of you.

You took this time to run off and find a crew member to tell about the stowaway that had just tried to kill you.  
You watched as the crewman tied up the red head.

With succeeding against the first hit against your life your excitement towards meeting Darol didn't diminish, it got a lot stronger.  
There was no doubt now you wanted to meet Darol and there was nothing anyone could do that would stop you.

Author notes

Beywriter: Uh-oh Tala go caught, obviously, yes, its Tala.  
Ray: Thanks to all for reviewing so far, you guys rock!.  
Kai: To review or not to review...that is the question, the answer? Yes?

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	15. Deciding the fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Legend  
**

**Deciding the Fate**

Your involvement with Tala spread fast around the boat and the captain wasn't exactly pleased that he had a stowaway on board.  
He had requested your presence during the interrogation so you had to attend that night.  
Tala had been locked away in a small cage.

You had never seen the captain angry.  
The cabin boy you had been talking to, called Daichi, led you in.  
The cage was empty on the floor.  
You saw the red head kneeling down with his hands tied behind his back.  
His shirt had been removed and you could see blood coming out from wounds around his chest and back.  
His chest had a sheen of sweat on which mixed with the dirt on his skin.

The captain looked very angry and the red head looked in pain.  
"How dare you sneak aboard my boat and try to assault one of my beloved passengers," he yelled.  
The red heads face was pointing down to the floor.  
His icy blue eyes were closed.  
"Look at me boy," he yells.  
"What is your name?" He didn't look up.  
He indicated to the crewman behind the red head who had a whip.

The boy yelled in pain and jumped as the lash connected with his back.  
"LOOK AT ME!"  
He looked up at the captain.  
You could see the fear and pain in his eyes.  
"What is your name boy?"  
"T...Tala."

The captain stopped and walked around the boy a few times.  
You looked at the captain puzzled as he did these actions.  
Finally the captain stopped at Tala's front and Tala was looking directly up at the captain.  
"Its a pity, what a pity, a name after a famous Chandlis king is reduced to petty thefts and stowaway, who knows how much food you've stolen since you snuck on board, you've probably had four course meals four times a day for all we know, you don't look exactly fat, nor exactly thin so its obvious you have had some of our food, your punishment is keel-hauling at sunset tomorrow, enjoy your last day."  
"Keel hauling?" you ask.  
"We tie a rope to each of the boy's arms, push him off the front and then drag him along the boat against the hull until drowning."  
Tala gulped.  
The captain spat on Tala.  
"Put him back in his cage."

Your expression softened and you immediately began to formulate a plan to save Tala.  
"You don't have anything else to worry about Ray, for his crime he will be punished, I will not have my passengers endangered on my boat, especially by this villainous teenager."  
"_Teenager_?"  
"Ray, you can go," the captain said leaving without taking another look at Tala who was being locked in a cage.

You turned to look at Tala, he looked depressed and very sad.  
Then you turn to leave.

Slowly you crept down the boat's corridors.  
It was after hours so it was totally dark.  
You relied on your enhanced vision to sneak down to the cargo area and the room where Tala was being held.  
You wanted to free him and you were going to try your best.

You heard someone was coming.  
Quickly you slowly open a door and enter hoping they weren't destined for the room you were now hiding in.

You crouched in prone by the wall with your right ear pressed firmly against the wood wall with your now useless eyes closed so you could focus on what you were listening for.  
You heard them walk by talking their sounds getting louder as well as your heart that thudded in your chest.  
You kept control of your breathing, slow, cool and calm.  
Quickly you hear their voices and footsteps fade away before you open the door and continue on your way down to the cargo hold.

Without a sound you creep down the stairs, you wanted to go to the food stores first so you could give him food.

Once you arrived at the food stores luckily it wasn't locked so you were able to sneak in and steal five loafs of bread and some bottles of ale.  
You placed them in the sack you brought using the bread to stop the bottles from clinking together.

With food in hand you left the galley and with your memory you went to the stairs and down another level to where the main cargo hold was and where they kept the prisoner.  
This is where Tala was being kept.  
At the end of the corridor was the room where Tala was.

Slowly, very slowly and quietly you crept up to the door.  
Once you arrived you put the sack down and placed your right ear against the door and close your eyes.

You listen.  
You don't hear anything.

You grab the handle and slide the latch across opening the door.  
Opening it an inch you look in.  
The room was lit up with a few candles.  
Opening more you get your sword out and put it through the gap to use as a mirror to see around the door.  
The purple haired man who was watching Tala was fast asleep.

You push the door open more and sneak in.  
Tala is awake and sees you.  
His expression changes to what could be concern, surprise or anger, your not too sure.

You sneak over to the purple haired man and you grab the key ring off him and tiptoe over to Tala who was silent.

You start using the keys in the lock.

"The bronze one," Tala whispered.  
"This?" you ask.  
"Yes," he whispers back.

You use the key and unlock the cage and you help Tala out.  
Grabbing your sword you go behind Tala and then cut his bindings allowing his hands to be free.

You put your sword back in your sack you used to carry it in.  
For this time you were distracted and you heard a grunt of pain for a few moments before nothing.  
You turn around and see Tala killing the purple haired man.  
"That's for hitting me with the whip you bastard."  
Tala turns and walks towards you.  
"Thanks kid, I would have been dead for sure, I just have a question, why?"  
"I didn't want your death to be related to me, you followed me here, you die, I couldn't have that on me."  
"I wanted to kill you."  
"I want to make peace, don't thank me until your on a life boat, I got you some supplies and a map, once sun comes up you should get a clear way of going back to Chandlis," you explain.

You and Tala leave the cell room and then start walking through the dark passages aiming to get to the top deck.  
Both of you knew that Tala wasn't safe until his boat was well gone.

"Get in there," you whisper to Tala.  
You both hide in a corridor going to the right as the guards from before walked past.  
Luckily you both were two decks up from the hold and you were also two decks from the main deck.

You both found the stairs and went up.  
These stairs took you both up to the top main deck and when you were on it you both went over to a life boat.  
Tala got into the boat with the supplies you had fetched for him.  
He then looked at you.  
"Thank you Ray, I owe you my life."  
With his knife he cut the rope holding the boat up and you saw him fall away into the darkness and the splash.

All you could do now was return to your bunk.

Helping Tala that night was the start of the many stories that would one day arise around you.

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's 15, Ray did good and with a surprise quick cameo by Boris.  
Ray: Thanks to Inyoface and AquilaTempestas for reviewing.  
Tyson: We're grateful for all the reviews!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	16. Akeron

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Legend  
**

**Akeron**

Nobody ever suspected you were behind the death of Crewman Boris or Tala's escape.  
It was puzzling how Tala would escape but you were totally free.  
The Captain didn't suspect anything and he didn't properly smile for the rest of the voyage.

It was around lunch time the day Tala escaped before you heard that land had been sighted.  
It sounded like some commotion on deck at first and you got worried that the boat was sinking but then you remembered that Tala had been behind the first boat's sinking.

You got off your bed and put on your shoes.

You wanted to see the land for yourself.

When you did get on deck you saw the crowd of people all looking happy, the fact that Tala had escaped was totally forgotten.

You managed to get to the front of the boat to see the land ahead to the right.  
"Lai, is that Akeron?" you ask as you notice the man to your right.  
"No, its not Akeron, it's Yklan, Akeron is after."  
"Will we dock there?"  
"I don't know."

You watched as Yklan came closer and closer.  
The boat you were on came close to a couple of other boats and they waved over like the passengers on yours did too.  
Slowly and slowly your boat got closer to Yklan and you wonder how Tala was if he was safe.  
You really hoped he made peace with the guy after helping him escape from the prison cell.  
You really hoped he was safe and that you would eventually meet up with him again soon.

After about fifteen or twenty minutes the crowds dispersed and they went back to what they were doing before land had been spotted.  
You however stayed rooted to the spot remembering what you had done for Tala.  
You had to admit it felt very good to help Tala escape.  
Your thoughts constantly stayed with the teenager.

"Ray, you seem so distant," Lai commented on your distance.  
"I was just thinking about how Tala might have escaped." You still had to maintain your false innocence.  
"It is interesting, he killed Boris too, did you know that?" Lai asked to which you nodded.  
"Yes."

"I heard he stole some food," Lai said to you.  
"Probably, he'd need the supplies to make land fall," you say to him which Lai nodded in agreement.

You must have stayed there a few hours enjoying the sun and watching the scenery go by in the distance.  
You could easily also start to see to the left in the distance the Island of Tylundale...very small of course.  
You knew soon enough you would be making land fall at Akeron and your training with Darol would soon begin.  
You hoped anyway.

Watching the scenery in the setting sun from both sides was almost relaxing for you.  
You had watched sea life swim around the bow of the boat under the water and you loved it.

Occasionally you catch yourself with your thoughts going back to Tala and his escape.  
You always got the warm feeling of doing good.  
At least you think it was a warm feeling of doing good.  
You hope it wasn't a mistake letting him free, but you did know letting Tala go was the right choice, you couldn't deal with the guilt of Tala's death on your hands.  
Tala's blood on your hands wasn't what you wanted.

By dinner time the sun had set and you could no longer see the scenery.  
You joined Lai inside where it was much warmer and sat down at a table with fish, bread, cheese and ale, you were wondering if you would go back and get some fruit for desert after.

"I can't stop thinking how Tala would have escaped," Lai said to you after eating an apple.  
"Guess that guy was feeding him or something, letting him out for a stretch and let his guard down or something," you say ripping into the bread with your fangs.  
"His arms were tied, Boris wouldn't untie them."  
"Perhaps he worked it off or something," you suggest.

After dinner you retired to your shared cabin with Lai.  
What bugged you so much was that you couldn't get Tala out of your head.  
He had taken over your mind and kicked Darol out.  
"_Why is Tala bugging me so much_?"  
Then you realised.  
Although Tala had been out to kill you, you were worried about him, you were worried about Tala!

Now you know your worried about Tala it opened up more questions and it was just too confusing for you.  
A part of you wanted to go and find Tala.  
You decided that after your training you would go find Tala...if he ever lives that long.

Deciding that set your mind at ease as you worked out the interesting situation around the older boy.

You decided to get comfy and soon you drifted off to an easy sleep.

The gentle rocking of the boat woke you up.  
A lightness was coming in through the porthole.  
You look through to see it cloudy.  
Since you're on the port left side of the boat you see an island in the distance, you wonder.  
"_Is that Akeron_?"

You turn away to fetch your shoes and headband.  
You slipped your shoes on and tied your headband before leaving the room quietly.  
People were about when you stepped out onto the main deck.

It was cloudy and the sun wasn't able to shine through which disappointed you slightly.  
Rain annoyed you.  
You could tolerate it, it just annoyed you.  
As you were thinking about it a drop hit your right cheek, using the palm of your hand you wipe it off.  
More drops.  
"_Raining,_" you think as it slowly started to get heavier and heavier.

You slip inside with all the rest of the passengers that were on the deck, you all go down stairs heading for the mess hall.  
It was thought that food would be good for you and you'd go back on deck later once it had stopped raining.

The boat docked later that day.  
Finally!  
You had arrived.  
You carried your sword and what was left of your coins.  
Quickly you exited the boat.

The sun still hid behind the clouds but the rain had stopped but the floor still showed evidence of the rain.  
You would just have to put up with the weather.

Now you had arrived at Akeron the first thing you decided was that you should buy new clothes, these were the only clothes you had and had been wearing almost constantly.  
You had no idea what to do after that, your idea was to ask some of the locals for any information.

Your quest to find Darol is almost at an end.  
You had endured many hardships along the way, you had almost triumphed in your first quest of many.  
All you had to do now was find Darol.  
Easy, right?

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's 160 long time no update! Hope you enjoyed.  
Ray: Thanks to everyone for reviewing so far.  
Tyson: We're grateful for all the reviews!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	17. The City of Akeron Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Legend  
**

**The City of Akeron  
Part 1**

You were impressed at the Capitol of Akeron.  
It was far grander than Chandlis.

Everyone seemed to be better well dressed than in Chandlis.  
It made you feel slightly uncomfortable and a little out of place.  
You walked fast with Lai behind you.  
Although no one was looking directly at you, you still felt slightly uncomfortable.

"I want some new clothes," you say to Lai.  
"We can't really afford it Ray, you don't really need it, what clothes did you loose?"  
"Just my extra set, I'm down to three pairs now, my other two at home, I want to set an impression for Darol."  
"Darol doesn't look on the outside Ray."  
"He doesn't?"  
"No, he looks for what's inside, you cold be the best dressed, best looking person in Apollon but Darol won't take you on if you don't have the soul for being a warrior."  
"I see," you reply.  
"So, I could be the smartest, best dressed, best looking, most skilled person in the world but if I didn't have the heart or soul for fighting and things and Darol wont accept me?"  
"Unless it's a special circumstance," Lai said.

"We have to find him first," you say to Lai.

"Where should we go first?" you ask.  
"We should find an inn, a base to go to when we need rest," Lai suggested.  
He was right, you couldn't deny that.  
"Alright, we'll find a place," you say.

Both of you begun to walk down the clean streets of Akeron.  
Still you were impressed at how grand even the town looked.  
On some flags you could see a horse with a horn and you weren't sure what kind of creature it was.  
You continued to look around the street you both were walking down.  
Horse and carts were walking down.  
The carriages were piled high with goods.  
People carried things down the street.

You both found an inn near the docks.  
It was a cheap place and very comfy.  
The local area looked very good and you were interested in learning about the local cultures as well as find people who have knowledge on Darol's whereabouts.

The inn was small.  
It only had five rooms but the owners were very nice, especially to a young one like you.  
You hated being treated like a small boy.  
You weren't like others of your age...well you didn't want to be.  
All you could do was accept it out of politeness.  
After all your parents had taught you to respect your elders.

A little later on you both decide to go exploring the capitol city.  
You believed and so did Lai that if Darol was still alive, there would be something linking him to the city, however small or however large you would find it.  
No matter how long it took.

For some odd reason your memories returned to Tala.  
Again you wonder how Tala is fairing, if he survived.  
You also hoped he told his friends about how he escape...and the truth, not that you doubted he would lie, but because of what he did during when you both initially met.

Still the next time you both met, you would hope you both would be an ally.

You look at both sides of the street at the stalls set up and the shops in the buildings.  
Both of you had asked several people.  
It didn't go so well.

"Excuse me, have you heard of someone called Darol?" You were in a shop that sold wheat.  
"No, if you're not going to buy something, then leave."  
It didn't seem helpful.  
Going from shop to shop would take time.  
"We should split up," you proposed.  
"Split up? Your parents would never forgive me if you got hurt."  
"I guess not," you replied.  
"But I can handle myself."  
"I'd feel better if we didn't."

Some time later you realize it will be harder than you originally thought.  
"I'm hungry, shall we find somewhere to eat? Maybe we can ask some questions, like a bar tender will know or something," you suggest.  
"I think that would be a good idea," Lai agreed.  
"Okay, where first?" you ask.  
"Let's try over there?"  
"The Dog Tavern?" you say.  
"Yes."

You both entered the tavern.  
It seemed friendly enough.  
"Get out, we don't want you in here," someone yelled.  
"We didn't do anything."  
"You would if you had the chance, I see your weapons boy, clear off, go away, we don't want you."  
"Oh, I mean no harm."  
The first one who was old, they both were, flung a glass at you.  
You dodged it.  
"That will be fifty coins for the glass," an old one says.  
"What?" you say in surprise.  
"For the glass you broke."  
"You threw it at him," Lai reasoned.  
"We should leave," you say.  
"Not until you pay for your damages."

You both turn to leave.  
"You're not going anywhere."  
You growl, dig into your money sack and throw coins on the floor and walk out without bothering to count them.

"What was that all about?" you ask Lai as you both walked down the street.  
"People can go crazy and will do anything to cheat people out of money, it's the times were in."  
"Shame and we would have bought stuff."  
"Some people are crazy," you say and sigh.  
"If they knew who my father is..."  
"Ray, that's very dangerous, you can't let everyone know who your father is, that could eventually lead to those on Vantenure to learn about your existence if the stories reach them, its not a story of if, its a story of when and when they learn about a possibility, they will investigate and if they find you, they will try to kill you and wont stop until you are dead."

You listened closely to Lai's wise words.  
"I will be careful," you say.

The first day you spent in Akeron was a total disappointment.  
You got comfy in the bed.  
Soon you had fallen into a deep slumber.

Slowly you started to regain consciousness in the morning.  
Your neck was stiff.  
You groaned in pain slightly and rubbed the left side of your neck with the palm of your left hand as you were on your right side.  
You sit up allowing for the animal hide to from your clothed chest rubbing your neck and worked out all the kinks.

The clouds that had blocked the sun all yesterday were gone and it allowed the sun to seep through the curtain.  
You put your bare feet on the wooden floor and stood up.  
Slowly you walk over to the window and pull back the curtain.  
The day looked perfect.  
You walked back to your bed and sat down.  
Once your shoes were on your feet you looked over to Lai who was still sleeping.  
You never that much slept in.  
"Lai, I'm hungry, I'm getting breakfast," you say slowly waking up the man sleeping.  
"Alright...not far," he said.

Alone you went down to breakfast to get something before you spent the day searching for Darol.

After leaving the inn you both searched for a new inn to question about Darol.  
You had both left with high hopes to find some links to the Legendary Sensei you wanted to learn under.  
Both you and Lai knew you had come too far to turn around now, your quest was almost at an end, you had accomplished a lot to get here.  
Going home was too dangerous now anyway.

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's 17, we hope you enjoy  
Ray: Thanks to AquilaTempestas and Inyoface for reviewing  
Tyson: were grateful for all the reviews!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	18. The City of Akeron Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Legend  
**

**The City of Akeron  
Part 2**

Like yesterday your hopes remained high to find the almost invisible links to Darol.  
You and Lai asked people in establishments but all you came across were dead ends.  
It was very quickly becoming a repeat of yesterday, something you did not want to happen again.

You asked someone on the street.  
"Excuse me, can you tell me where the nearest inn is please?" you asked an old woman.

You got a response you would never expect.  
"Get away from me!" she yelled swiping out at you with her walking stick.  
She looked slightly lame in her right leg.  
You step back surprised.

You take a look at Lai mentally asking questions of what to do but not vocalized them.  
Your conversation with the old woman had been spotted by an official.  
He came over.

"Is there a problem here?" a knight asked.  
"No problem," you say.  
"Your accent, not from here, what is your business here?"  
"I'm here visiting a friend, before I move on I need to find an inn."  
"The nearest inn is down the street and on the other side, white and black building with 'Inn' over the door, it's called the Haunting, its price is fair and the beds are comfy."

You took a mental note down of what the knight had said about the location of the inn.  
You hoped it wouldn't lead to more disappointment but you knew the disappointment was inevitable.  
"Thank you," you say and turn to leave but you're stopped when the knight continued to speak.  
"Remember, you're a guest in my home lands, any funny stuff and you'll find yourself deported or killed."  
"Okay,"you say.  
"Let's go," Lai said.

You and Lai were sure you had heard the directions from the knight absolutely perfect.  
It was now obvious he had given the wrong directions.  
Something that wouldn't happen if he was from those lands.  
"He probably wasn't thinking right, we'll ask someone else about it and don't worry, we'll have found it by tomorrow."  
"I hope," you reply.

Both of you spent the day looking for this tavern.  
Soon you both begun to suspect the knight was lying.  
Would a knight really lie or were you just having no luck on any aspect of your quest to find Darol.

"Don't give up Ray," Lai said.  
"I have no plans to give up," you reply to Lai.  
"We're just going to have to be patient," you say.

"Correct," Lai replied.

Both of you were eating at the inn you sleep in.

"I just hope this doesn't take too long," you say after eating an apple.  
"It'll take as long as it takes," Lai replied.  
Another day had gone, there second day and still nothing to do with Darol.  
It was dead end after dead end.  
We didn't even get a single lead, no one showed any knowledge at all about any whereabouts.

"We'll search for as long as we can, then we'll need to get some kind of income to support us," Lai said.  
You nod thoughtfully.

"Ray?" Lai asks you.

Your thoughts were again back to Tala.  
Quickly you pushed the thoughts out of your head to respond to Lai who had a puzzled look.

"I'm okay," you reply.  
"You looked thoughtful, share?"  
"I was thinking about Tala, one of the robbers, the one who escaped from the boat and killed that guard."

"What about him?"  
"I'm not sure," you say.  
"He keeps coming back into my thoughts."

"Perhaps if your paths cross in the future, you might want to talk to him to settle your restless thoughts," Lai suggested.  
"Probably."

When you were done you returned to your room.  
One thing you noticed walking around all day that your legs and feet were exhausted.

You sat down on the bed and removed your shoes.  
Slowly you rubbed your legs and feet to remove the awkward pain and try to get some feeling back in your limbs.  
The pain soon started to go as you massaged the skin.  
You decide to sleep it off so you raised the cover and snuggled down into the materials.

Your third day looked as beautiful and as promising as the first.  
Looking over you saw Lai was already awake and the pain in your feet and lower legs was now dull and gone, replaced with a sore feeling.

One thing you also noted was that you weren't totally hungry and you decided to spend the morning searching for links but Lai had suggestions other wise.

After eating a quick breakfast of fruit, bread and ale you both set out in search of the links that you were so desperate to find.  
Lai had something to say, you knew this but what you also knew was that he was trying to keep it to himself.  
It was clear he had something to say but he didn't want you to know.  
This started to frustrate you after a while.  
"You look like you've got something to say?" you ask Lai expecting the knowledge he has kept hidden.  
"I have nothing."  
"Well, stop looking like you have a message to tell me, you give me the feeling like you had something to say."  
"No," Lai replied.

After some time Lai still had that look like he had something he knew which you didn't and it frustrated you.  
Now you wanted to get to the bottom of it.  
"Spill it," you say.  
"Spill what?" Lai replied.  
"I know you have something to say, so get it out in the open."  
"Alright," Lai said.

"Are you going to say?"  
"If we can't find any links to Darol, we have to eventually come to the conclusion that he's either dead or so in hiding he'll never show and all the links to Darol are hidden too, we may even be in the wrong city."

Lai's speech was quite powerful.  
He could indeed be right and you didn't deny that fact.  
"We just need to keep up hope."  
"You're really committed, aren't you?"  
"Yes, that should be obvious," you reply.

You still thought about what Lai had said.  
It seemed like it was obvious that Darol was dead or deep in hiding.  
Lai also seemed right about being in the wrong city.  
He didn't want to go to another city and start fresh.  
You know that if you must, you must.

There was a decent amount of time before you had to eat once more, you ignored your feet and continued your search.  
Lai followed too.  
The pain of walking was something you'd have to live with until you found the people you wanted to see.  
A major problem was that you had no idea who you exactly were looking for until you found them.

You considered anyone a possible link but you didn't want to ask too many people and risk being discovered by Vantenure.  
What Lai had said about them too was still fresh in your mind.  
Being learned about and hunted down was the last thing that you wanted and you knew it would be the last thing your parents would have wanted but your father had sent you on this quest and for him you knew you must finish the quest.

You knew you must continue as long as it would have to find Darol.  
It was of high importance.  
You had come to far and you wouldn't stop now, no matter how long it took...

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's 18, we hope you enjoyed reading, stay tuned for more!  
Ray: Thanks to AquilaTempestas and Inyoface for reviewing  
Tyson: were grateful for all the reviews!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	19. The City of Akeron Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Legend  
**

**The City of Akeron**

**Part 3**

Today you aimed to find the Haunting.  
It was a fresh morning but cloudy.  
The best way to find out where the Haunting was located is to ask a knight, just like how you found out about it.  
After asking two knights on the location of the inn you now believed to be more of a mere rumour, you both came to learn it was in fact very real.  
You are both walking down a totally new street...

"Are you sure he said to go this way?" you ask Lai.  
"Yes Ray, I have a good memory, remember?"  
That was true, Lai had proved this before and he had a very good memory and you had learned in the past to believe him if he said something was true, it probably would be.  
"It shouldn't be too long, right?" you ask.  
"Yes, you're right, it wont be more than a while now."

The streets were busy, like the time you had arrived.  
You noted this place always liked to celebrate.  
"This place loves markets and celebrations," you say.  
"Akeron has the most holidays and the most markets, the most unusual markets, most days, you can get a lot of things from these stalls."

Some of the things looked really old.  
"Ancient Akeronian aphrodisiac sir?" A woman came towards Lai who looked like someone had kicked him between the legs.  
"Er...er...no thanks," he said pulling himself together.  
"Suit yourself if you don't want to spice up your love life," she winked.  
"No," Lai says and she leaves.  
"A lot of unusual items," Lai says.

You watched jugglers and performers going about entertaining everyone.  
It was a perfect time.  
"Raul and Julia are the best!" Two younger boys pushed past you, one had red hair and the other green.  
"_Raul and Julila_?" you ask to yourself.  
Looking over, you can see two performers with streamers on sticks wearing coloured silk clothing and a very large crowd around them.

For a while you both watch them.  
The crowd seemed to love them, you notice a third collecting coins from the group whilst Raul and Julia preformed.  
The red head one, most likely Raul wasn't the best at juggling and almost made a few mistakes but the crowds loved and cheered for them.  
"_It must have taken them a long time to get that good,_" you think to yourself as you watched them.

When Raul and Julia had finished and were on a break, the crowd dispersed and so did Lai.

You notice Lai starts walking on and you follow.

Your feet protest slightly as you continue walking but you ignore the throbbing and the possible blisters.  
No pain no gain, right?  
Quickly you caught up with the elder and you started walking to his right looking at the stalls.  
It was too much for you to take in and you knew you would come back here eventually.  
This place needed along time to get to know completely.

Eventually you both arrive at the inn.  
"Finally," you say looking at the old looking building.  
"The Haunting" the sign said above the door.  
"Let's go in?" Lai asked.  
"Right," you reply.

You entered first with Lai after.  
"Yes?" It was a tall man with blue hair and wore cotton clothing.  
"What's your name?" you ask.  
"Hiro, I own this place."  
"Why is it called The Haunting?" you ask.  
"The ale here is good, people come here for socials, hence haunting."

You and Lai decide to get a drink before you started asking around for help.

Hiro had been right.  
The bar was very busy.  
Everyone was laughing and drinking.  
It was a truly friendly atmosphere.

You take a seat at the bar with Lai to your right.  
"Hey," Hiro said.  
"Some of what everyone's drinking," you say.  
"Make that two," Lai said.  
"Hiro, have you heard about someone called Darol?"

Hiro heard the name and looked at you sharply.  
His eyes seemed to be taking your face into great detail.  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" you ask.  
After a few moments his serious look faded.  
"No, I've not heard of him."  
"Then why did you look so serious?"  
"No reason, have your drinks and go back to your room or wherever you want to go," Hiro said.  
You were surprised at the reaction and wondered why he reacted so badly.

Hiro's reaction to that name had you wondering.  
It gave more questions you wanted answered.  
"_Why did he react so badly to Darol's name_?"  
You decided to ask Lai.  
"Why did Hiro react so badly?"  
"I'm not sure, he might have had some experience or even maybe related to Darol, he does have a bit of Darol's younger looks."  
It gave you some ideas, some you may act on.

You sat waiting in the room that was obviously Hiro's bedroom after hours, it was late and you had snuck in.  
You were waiting for him to return as you had your questions.  
Deep down you knew waiting in Hiro's room was trespassing but you had to speak to him about what he knew about Darol.

Finally you hear the door lock being slid and the door opening.  
The dim light from the corridor filtered in and Hiro's shape appeared at the door.  
"Who's there?" he called in easily seeing you sat cross legged on the bed.  
"Answer me. You're trespassing."  
"Its me," you say jumping off the bed.

Hiro brought a lantern in and lit up your features.  
"Ray?"  
"Alright, I know you know Darol, start answering some questions, my companion says you look like a younger Darol."  
Hiro looks at you.  
"Your companion said that? And who might he be?"  
"Master Lai."  
"Doesn't sou...wait, Lai Wuyan?"  
"Yes," you reply.

You easily notice his features change.  
"What do you know?" you ask stepping forward.  
"Look, I don't have to get hassled by a little kid, get out of here."  
"What do you know?" you ask again sounding more forceful.  
Hiro said nothing.  
"Tell me," you urge.  
"You recognize my companion's name, what about the Kong name? Sound familiar?" you ask.  
"Yes, Aril Kong is a great warrior who has saved many lives, he is a brave soldier fighting for the good of the world, who hasn't heard the legends? He's a brave soldier."  
"Was a brave soldier, he's dead."  
"Dead? That's crazy talk."  
"Look at my face, do I look familiar?"

Hiro lowered the lantern towards your face and studied it more carefully.  
You notice Hiro looked shocked.  
"It can't be...are you his son?"  
"Yes, I'm the son of Aril Kong, I'm on a quest to seek Darol so I may train under him like my father, do you know Darol?"  
You waited for a response.

Hiro sighed.  
You watched as he walked past you and sat down on the bed.

Hiro placed the lantern on the side table of the room

He tapped the bed to his left and you return to sit down.

You watch him curiously.  
It took a few moments but Hiro spoke.

"Darol...is my grandfather."

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's 19, finally they find Hiro!  
Ray: Thanks to all for reviewing  
Tyson: were grateful for all the reviews!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	20. The Haunting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Legend  
**

**The Haunting**

Hiro lowered the lantern towards your face and studied it more carefully.  
You notice Hiro looked shocked.  
"It can't be...are you his son?"  
"Yes, I'm the son of Aril Kong, I'm on a quest to seek Darol so I may train under him like my father, do you know Darol?"  
You waited for a response.

Hiro sighed.  
You watched as he walked past you and sat down on the bed.

Hiro placed the lantern on the side table of the room

He tapped the bed to his left and you return to sit down.

You watch him curiously.  
It took a few moments but Hiro spoke.

"Darol...is my grandfather."  
"Your grandfather?" you ask surprised.  
"Yes, he is."  
"So, he's alive?"  
"Yes."  
"My job is to pick out the weedy from the strong minded, at first I thought you were totally nothing."  
"There's no way I'm nothing."  
"I know that now, you snuck in here."  
"I want to learn under Darol, does he still teach?"  
"Yes, he still teaches, but he doesn't let just anyone in."  
"The first boat I was on was sunk, I returned on my way back here, we've been constantly looking for you, all my time has been spent looking."

"I want to meet Darol," you asksay  
"Its not that easy," Hiro replied.  
"Make it easy," you say.  
"I admit you are eager but it is not that easy."  
"Why?" you ask.  
"To qualify to learn under Darol you must first pass tests."  
"Tests?"  
"To prove you're worthy, training takes along time, Darol needs to know if you've got what it takes so he wont waste time."  
"_Great, more time wasting,_" you think.  
"Where is Darol now?" you ask.  
"I can't answer that right now, I have to announce you to him, he is a very special sensei."

You thought for a moment.  
"What do I have to do?" you ask.  
"No, no, no, no, its not what I want you to do, its what he wants you to do, look, come back around lunch time tomorrow and we'll discuss this," Hiro said.  
You nodded and walked past him.  
"Bye, I wont forget."

Lai had a concerned look on his face when you got back.  
"Where have you been?"  
"Talked to Hiro, I'm meeting him back there at lunch time."  
Lai didn't respond as you took your shoes and headband off, tonight you let your hair down too and removed your tied belt before you got into bed.  
"Hiro says I have to go through an initiation test before Darol will teach me anything, wants to know if I'm worth his time."  
"I'm sure you will be," Lai replied before you got comfy and drifted off to sleep, tomorrow you hoped you would meet Darol.  
Your waiting was almost over...or so you thought.

Lai woke you up in the morning.  
"Ray, its almost time to go," he says.  
"Darol?" you ask weakly just waking up.  
"Yes, meet Hiro."  
You get up and stretch yawning.  
You reach over and re tie your cloth belt and do up your shirt then tie your headband on and put your shoes back on.

Today was the day.

After something to eat you set out on the trek back to the Haunting.  
Once you arrived Hiro was waiting for you.  
"I was wondering if you would show," he said.  
"Of course," you reply walking past him.  
You look back and Hiro walks past.  
"Walk with me," he said and you followed.

Lai stayed behind as it was only between you and Hiro.  
You followed him to his study where he shut and locked the door.  
It was just a wooden room with a window, a desk and parchments around stored on shelves.  
"Sit down," Hiro said and you took a seat and Hiro sat on the table.

The room fell silent.  
Very silent and you were beginning to wonder what was happening.  
"Hiro?" you ask.  
"You want Darol to teach you?"  
"Yes," you reply.  
"How badly?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"How badly do you want to be Darol's student?"  
"Badly, the first boat I was on sunk, I tried again, we've dedicated all the time to looking for you, all the time searching for a link to Darol and I didn't give up, the fact I even snuck back in proves how bad I want to do this...I'm also early meeting you, I need to be trained under Darol."

It was silence for a while before Hiro spoke again  
"Why?" Hiro asked.  
"Why? I want to be like my father, like Aril."  
"Aril is a great man, you want to live up to your father's legacy?"  
"My father was a great man and yes, I want to live up to his legacy, our family has always been warriors, I want to continue in our heritage."

Hiro paused again.  
You wasn't sure why, it was like he was deciding your fate.  
"If your father is indeed dead then wouldn't it be safer for you to be away from danger until you have a son or a daughter."  
"My father was a famous warrior before I was born, carrying on the legacy of my family is important, you know my ancestor was the one who put Kozay away, you must have head the stories."  
"I have," Hiro replied.

Hiro looked at you with a stern expression.  
"It doesn't mean you'll be the same, who knows? Perhaps you're more like your mother than your father?"  
"So far although my parents didn't like me training, I did anyway, my friends even covered it up for me, I spent a lot of time training, they tried to distract me but it didn't work, I was coming home when the Dark Knight had killed my parents, I tried to fight him."  
"You tried to fight him? How long ago?"  
"A week?" you guessed.

He really was pressing, you hoped it was part of the test Hiro had told you about last night.

"Is this one of the tests you told me about last night?" you ask.  
"No, those tests will be set by my grandfather, Darol will set you the tasks of which you will need to accomplish before he will do anything."  
You nod.  
"What are the tests?" you ask, you wanted to know what you had to face, if you had the knowledge it would help.  
"I can't say, to tell you now would be unfair, in battle you do not know the outcome or exactly what you're facing, the tides can turn against you, to be properly prepared, you must expect the unexpected."  
Now you looked through what Hiro said.  
"So, you're telling me the tests are unexpected?"  
"Yes."

This had been very interesting for you.  
You now had to see if Hiro would allow you to travel to Darol.  
"Can I travel to Darol?" you ask.  
"I will write to Darol, I await his reply in the next few days, once he approves then I shall take you to him, your companion will have to stay here."

"Thank you Hiro," you say.  
"If you cannot afford to stay anywhere, you are both welcome to stay here until I receive Darol's reply at half price."  
"Thank you," you say.  
"It's the least I can do," Hiro replies.  
"How long will it take to hear from Darol?" you ask.  
"Four days tops," he replies.  
"Thank you for your time Hiro, can I leave?"  
"Yes, try back every day for a reply, I can't be sure when or if one will reply, if there is no reply then it is a clear no, remember it's not my decision, its Darol's..."

So, once more you started to wait.  
You were so close now but you were also very close to failing at your first quest.  
Not getting a response from Darol would be awful.  
You weren't sure about what you should do if you got no reply so you decided to plan for that eventuality.

Author notes

Beywriter: We hope you enjoy 20.  
Ray: Please keep reviewing.  
Tyson: were grateful for all the reviews!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	21. A Time to worry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Legend  
**

**A Time to Worry**

You had returned to the inn and now your worries were higher than ever.  
Thoughts of rejection raced through your over stimulated mind.  
You realized you needed a backup plan if the unthinkable DID happen...

Lai must have noticed your look.  
"What's wrong Ray?" he asked you.  
You were lying on your bed with obviously a very worried or concerned look on your face.  
"I'm just thinking if Darol rejects me or I fail some of the tasks he's going to set and he refuses to teach me, I don't know properly what to do if that happens, I feel I should make plans," you say.  
"If you want, I'll teach you what I know," Lai said.  
"Thanks," you say.

You go back to your concerns you hope are because of your imagination.  
Surely Darol would accept you knowing your father, right?  
What if for those reasons he denies?  
What if he accepts and you fail?  
What if you accept and fail later on?  
It was all giving you a headache.  
You decided to stop thinking about it and decide you should simply get some sleep tonight.

No.  
Sleep was impossible.  
You tossed and turned around trying to get comfortable.  
Right now all you wanted was sleep and for now that seemed almost impossible to achieve.

After what seemed like hours you give up.  
Slipping out of bed you put your shoes back on, retie your hair and sort out your clothes.  
Taking your sword you silently opened the window so Lai would not be woken.

You jump out of the window.  
Easily and silently you land on the balls of your feet and you look around the dark empty street.

It was deadly silent.  
Such a contrast to the day before.  
The stillness was almost frightening.

You then begin casually walking down the wide street just exploring.  
It looked totally different during the night.  
You noted it was so quiet, slightly cold as you walked.  
It was easy for you to hear that your foot steps echoed.  
You looked all around the dark and locked up buildings.

Ahead you saw a tavern.  
It was still open and your hearing could hear the cheers inside.  
Right now you didn't have much money so you decided to avoid the place.

You continue walking past the tavern, feeling slightly tempted by the warm atmosphere inside.

As you passed you could hear the activities on inside, singing, laughing and talking.

You must have only been one hundred or two hundred feet past the tavern when you heard the sound of a door opening and screaming.

You stopped fast and quickly turned on your heels.  
Easily you saw what looked like a woman being followed by three men.  
You heard her screams of terror.  
She was easily caught.  
You watched at a distance as they dragged her back to the tavern slowly.  
You decide to intervene.

Quickly you pulled your sword out and begun to run at them.  
They heard your footsteps and turned around.  
"What do we have here?" one of them asked.  
He had a short beard over his lower face and from what you could see brown hair.  
There was a guy with long green hair too.  
Finally there was Lai?  
You froze.

"LET HER GO!" you yell wielding your sword.  
"Let me at the guy," the green haired man asked.  
"Sure Zeo, he's yours."  
"Since you saw this, you have to be put out of your misery."  
You stood your ground.  
You raised your sword and charged at him.  
With a quick surprising thrust of your sword you stabbed him.  
Zeo let out a cry of pain and fell dead.  
"Now, you both have a chance to leave, don't make me finish you off either," you spat.  
"You'll pay for that," the man said pulling out two short daggers.

The man charged him and you swiped out at him but he easily dodged.  
You also noticed Lai stood there holding the woman who looked terrified.  
With a quick well placed foot you fell down.  
It was almost over but you rolled out of the way and snatched the dagger from his left hand and stabbed him in the back.  
The woman gave a muffled scream.  
"Leave," you said to Lai.

You had no interest in killing him.  
You still wielded the dagger in your hand.  
Lai pulled out a dagger and slashed at the woman before residing into the shadows.

You drop the dagger and run to the woman who had a cut on her face which carried down to her body.  
"It hurts!" she said.  
"You're safe, you're gonna be fine," you say.  
"It really hurts!"  
"What's your name?" you ask.  
"Hilary," she whimpers.  
"Hi Hilary, I'm Ray, can you stand up?"  
"I think so."  
You help her to her feet.

Although she was much taller than you, you tried your best to help her to get into the tavern.  
When you arrive you open the door and yell.  
"I need some help here!"

Two nearby men get up and help you.  
They take Hilary's weight off you and lay her down on a bench.  
"She's wounded," one of them said.  
A man that had black hair was one of the men who had helped you bring Hilary into the taven.  
"I maybe able to help."  
"Are you some kind of a doctor?" Ray asked.  
He was trying to treat Hilary.  
He was using a cloth to clean her wounds.  
"Are you a real doctor?" you ask.  
"No, I'm not a doctor, someone has to treat her, my name is Goki" he said.

Soon he had managed to stop the bleeding and the wound was as clean as possible.  
"I say success, you just need to let that heal my dear," he said.  
"Does this city have a medical institute?" you ask.  
"Yes," Goki responded.  
"We should go there and get some help," you say.  
"I agree," Goki replied.

Your side quest to take Hilary to the medical institute had begun.

"Does anyone have a cart or anything we can put her in to take her to the institution?" you ask.  
"I have a horse and cart," someone said at the bar.  
"Please, may we use it?" you asked.  
"Of course," she got up from the bar and you could see who it was.  
Obviously someone you didn't recognise.  
She had blue hair and green eyes.  
"The name's Marium, it's out back, follow me."  
She walked past you as Goki helped Hilary to her feet.  
"Ray?" she asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks for saving me, how old are you?"  
"Twelve."

You and Goki helped Hilary onto the cart.  
Since there was just enough room, you got on with her but there was no room for Goki.

Marium unhitched her horse and climbed on the front of the cart.  
"Sorry, there's no room for you...Goki was it? You'll have to walk with us."  
"Its fine," he said.  
She started the cart and you held on.  
"We'll be there soon, hold on, okay." you say.  
"I'll try."  
Goki had done a good job but she was still injured.  
"Thanks for saving me," she repeated.  
"No problem, glad to help."  
"Why are you out so late?"  
"I couldn't sleep, so I snuck out, may I ask what they were doing to you back there?"  
"That Zeo guy owned me, he was attempting to sell me to Wyatt, the guy that held me was with Wyatt."  
"Lai," you say.  
"Yes, that was his name.  
"Wuyan?" you ask.  
"He was addressed by that name too."

You couldn't help feel betrayed by what had happened.

Author notes

Beywriter: Wow, a real change of scene for Lai!  
Ray: Thanks to everyone for reviewing...Inyoface, Aquilatempestas and new comer Spinster-magic95!  
Tyson: Please keep up with the reviewing, you are the driving force!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	22. More time to worry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Legend  
**

**More Time to Worry**

Seeing Lai on the enemy side was a surprise to you.  
It bothered you and was now in your thoughts more than Darol or Tala ever were.  
You wanted to make sure Hilary was fine before you left the institution.  
After you considered this quest completed, you would start another one...confront Lai...

"Hold on Hilary," you say to her as you arrived at the institution with Marium and Goki.

Marium stopped the cart outside and you jumped off and went to the door.  
You started banging on it loudly trying to wake someone up and grab there much needed attention.  
You heard the door locks being moved and you stood back.

The door opened and a woman with long black hair came out.  
"Sorryforwakingyousomeone'shutandsheneedsyourhelp," you blurted out.  
"Slow down," she said.  
"Sorry for waking you, we have someone who's hurt."  
She looked over to the cart.  
"Bring them in," she said to you.  
You signalled with your left hand for them to come.  
"Call me Dr. K. for short, the full name is Kelly," she said.

You looked back too see Goki and Marium bringing Hilary inside.  
"What happened?"  
"She was attacked by someone with a knife." You didn't want to give the specifics, that's all she needed to know.

"I'll go get the other doctor," she said vanishing inside.  
"Come on," she called from the dim room inside, it was lit up by a small fire and candles.  
The doctor picked up a candle and started walking.  
"Stay close."

Marium with Goki helped Hilary inside and we followed her down the dim cool corridors where you could hear people suffering in pain and others you could hear snoring.  
It was bigger than it looked on the inside.  
The corridors were dimly lit.

The doctor stopped at a door and opened it.  
She stepped in and lit the candles making the room lighter.

"Put her down on the bed."  
Hilary was laid down and made comfy in the bed.  
You then notice she had fallen asleep almost instantly.  
"Hey, wake up," you say.  
"Hilary!" you said again shaking her.  
Her eyes opened.  
"Sorry, please try and stay awake."  
"I'll get the other doctor, then we can help her together."  
She picked up the candle and left.

Your attention was back to the girl who looked in pain.  
"It hurts," she says.  
"The doctors will make you better."  
"Can you take my hand?" You were surprised by that question.  
You noted she was weak and wanted comfort.  
"Er...Goki..."  
"You," she said.  
You saw them almost watching.  
Marium was sat by in a chair.

"Take her hand, she wants comforting, can't you see she's in pain?"  
Slowly you reach out with your left and and allowed her right to close around it.  
You could feel her weak squeeze.  
You had never done anything like this before and you gently squeezed back and she smiled.

"Stay with us," you say.  
You were still stood up, there was no other chair.  
"Goki, can you get me a chair?" you ask.  
Goki left the room.  
He came back a few minutes later with Dr. K. and the other doctor with him.  
Goki was holding two chairs.  
When the man stepped more into the light you could see he had grey hair and was bald on top.

"This is Dr Byron," she said.  
"Please, give us some room," the doctor said and you let go of Hilary's hand after one more squeeze and left with Marium and Goki.

All three of you stood outside waiting.  
Now you could feel slightly tired and yawned.  
"You don't have to stay here kid, go home and come back in the morning," Marium said.  
"You don't have to stay here either."  
"I'm only here for payment."  
Goki glared at Marium.  
"Okay, okay, see if she wants a ride somewhere," she said putting her hands up in defense.

"What happened?" Goki asked.  
"Long story," you reply not wanting to go into the minor little details, some you were still confused about it.  
"We appear to have a lot of time, start talking kid," Marium said.  
You didn't like being called kid.  
"I couldn't sleep so I left the inn down the road from the tavern and decided to go for a walk."  
"Pretty brave, the streets can get quite rough at night, you were lucky, there are thieves, rapists and other dangers."  
"Go on," Marium said.  
"As I passed the tavern a few steps beyond Hilary ran out and was chased by three guys, I took care of two and the third retreated."  
You let that sink in before asking your own question.  
"What happened in there?"  
"I'm not sure, this woman was being held by a guy being addressed as Wyatt? He was selling her to this green haired man."  
"So she's a slave?" you ask.  
"Yes...I think, she bares the mark of a slave, I saw it on her arm as I helped her to lay down," Goki said.

You sat down by the wall, your legs arched up towards your chin getting comfy.  
None of you knew how long the wait would be for Hilary.  
You felt slightly sleepy and you rested your hands on your legs below your knees as you got more comfy and rested your head on your knees.

You felt like you were being shaken and you tilted your head up with your sleepy eyes.  
"Wha?" you asked.  
"Its over," Goki said, he was kneeling down next to you.  
"What's over?"  
"They finished looking at Hilary," he says and you rub your eyes getting all the sleep out of them.  
"How is she?" you ask sounding concerned.  
"They're not sure, she should be fine but they don't know, she's asking for you right now?"  
"Me?"  
"Yeah, I think she loves you."  
"Loves!" you ask shocked.  
"Yeah."

You got up and went into the room where Hilary was.  
"Will she survive?" you ask to Dr. B. who was leaving.  
"We can't be certain," he said looking concerned.  
"How well do you know her?"  
"Not very, I saved her this morning from attackers, we've never met before then."  
"You should prepare for the worst just in case," he whispered to you so Hilary couldn't hear.

"Hey," you said looking down at her.  
"Hey," she said weakly.  
"How are you feeling?" you ask.  
"Been better," she replied weakly.  
"Can I sleep?" she asked you.  
"Yeah, you can sleep."  
"Will you be here when I wake up?"  
"I'll try," you say.  
A realization struck you.  
You remembered Darol's letter.  
Only yesterday it had been sent but you wanted to know as soon as the letter had arrived.

Your attention returned to Hilary.  
She was asleep.  
You saw her gentle breathing.  
Now you turn to leave.  
You had a new side quest, this one was obviously almost complete.  
Your new quest was to find and confront Lai...

Leaving the girl you said your farewells to Marium and Goki, they promised to stay with her as long as it took, as for you, you didn't know if you'd be back...

Author notes

Beywriter: We hope you enjoyed reading 22 as we had fun writing it!  
Ray: Thanks to everyone for reviewing.  
Tyson: Please keep up with the reviewing, you are the driving force!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	23. What you leave behind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Legend  
**

**What You Leave Behind**

After leaving the institute you ran back to the Haunting as quickly as you could but first you had an engagement back at the inn you were staying at.  
You hoped Lai would be there to answer some questions which much needed answers...

You enter the inn keeping your sword hidden as much as possible.  
Quickly you get to the stairs and run silently up them.  
Determined not to make a sound as you approached your room in the inn.  
You were sure Lai would be in there sleeping off his unusual nocturnal activities.

Slowly you stopped outside the door and reached for the slider.  
You slid the door open just enough for you to creep through without making any sound.  
Stealth was always something you were very good at.  
This seemed like a good opportunity for you to practice it.

The room looked like you had left it.  
The windows were still open allowing the room to be slightly chilled.

Slowly you look around the room scanning it for any evidence of someone else being there.  
You slip in and close the door and quietly remove your shoes and placed them on your bed so they would not make a sound with the wooden floor.  
His bed didn't look right.  
It looked too flat for someone to be sleeping in it.

As you came closer you obviously realized that Lai was nowhere to be seen.  
It was almost as if he had never been there, his sheets were still ruffled from when he had been sleeping but that was it.  
No bags, no clothes, no nothing.  
It puzzled you.  
What you did know for sure was that you were alone, or were you?  
Hilary, maybe Goki or Marium could be of assistance finding him, you also had to talk to Hiro and see if there was any word from his Grandfather.  
That application meant alot to you and now that Lai had deserted you, you would have to rethink it all out if Darol refused you.  
You know you don't have enough money to get back, nor did you have the money for food or anything if you were to get back and sneaking aboard a boat was dangerous as Tala had proven.  
You wondered how safe he was for a brief moment before you begun to worry about it all.

You were alone.

You decided to check the room for anything that looked suspicious.  
You searched under the beds, below the sheets, behind anywhere, you even tried the floorboards.  
Nothing.  
There was no clue to where Lai was.  
Your sense of betrayal around Lai increased.  
It was as if he had never existed.

Returning to your bed you slipped on your shoes and left.

You had to talk to Hiro and then it would be back to the institution to see how Hilary was and if Goki and Marium and gone back to whatever they had to do today.  
You didn't want her to be alone.  
You would try and find out if she had any relatives and try to tell them what had happened so that if you had to leave she would have family to take care of her, something you could no longer have.  
She needed her family near her, you weren't family just a passer by at the right time and the right moment.

Could Goki be right?  
Did she love him?  
It seemed odd to you, you never had anyone love you like that before, except Mariah who just seemed to be obsessed about you.

You left through the door looking back over your right shoulder to see one last time to see if anyone was there.  
Nothing.  
You closed the door to move onto your next engagement.  
Hiro.

Arriving at the Haunting you found someone who looked like they worked there.  
"Hello, can you tell me where Hiro is please?" you ask.  
"Why do you want to know?" she replied.  
You noted she had pink hair like Mariah but it wasn't Mariah.  
"Its important, I need to see Hiro," you said to her.  
"He's around kid, look I'm busy, talk to Hiro or get lost."

You decided not to talk to her any more and explore the Haunting for its owner, sure you admitted that the letter wouldn't arrive so quickly and were fully prepared for disappointment.

Finally you find Hiro and he was exactly where you had expected him to be if he wasn't at the bar.  
Hiro was at his study.  
Well, you were sure it was him.  
You knocked on the door and you heard footsteps on the wood on the other side of the door.  
It opened and the person you wanted to speak to most was now stood there, for a second you didn't speak until he did.

"What?" he asked.  
"I know its too soon but has there been a reply?"  
"Come back tomorrow," Hiro said.  
"Alright," you replied.  
"Please excuse me," Hiro said closing the door.

After leaving the Haunting you decided to return to the institution.  
You wanted to know if Hilary was still alive.

By the time you got to the institution you were starting to get quite hungry but there was more important things in mind than eating so you decided to go without eating for some time.  
You recalled the path to Hilary's room and to your surprise they were both still there and Hilary was still resting.

"Did she wake?" you ask.  
"No," Goki replied.  
That was a relief to you.

The doctors said everything was fine, even though she wasn't waking, they said she would wake sometime but I'm not sure.  
How would she eat?  
Wouldn't she starve to death?  
Although you had just met her you were worried about her.  
You were worried about someone you had only just met.

You noticed the day going slowly as you sat by Hilary.  
Eventually, late in the day Goki and Marium had left but had wrote there addresses down on a piece of scrap parchment.  
"I'll stay as long as I can Hilary," you whisper to her.  
Of course she doesn't respond.  
You knew Darol's reply would arrive soon and you knew when that came you would have to leave her.  
Unfortunately with her asleep you couldn't ask her about any family she could have.

The doctors were nice.  
They gave you bread and ale whilst you waited with Hilary.  
You hoped she would wake up before you had to leave.

You would be sad if you couldn't say goodbye.  
It was almost midnight when you dropped off.

Around mid morning you woke up.  
"Morning!" you said.  
Excitement gripped you.  
You had to find out if Darol's reply had arrived.

Leaving the room you forgot about Hilary.

You ran all the way to the Haunting and opened up the door and almost into Hiro himself.  
"Is...there...a...reply?"  
"Yes," he said handing you the letter.  
"Much quicker than I expected," Hiro said.  
You opened it and read.

From that moment on you were totally unsure on how the words on that letter would totally change your life.  
You had no idea of what kind of path that letter would set you on.  
You were so young, so naïve, so innocent.  
Darol's decision would change your life forever.

Author notes

Beywriter: We hope you enjoyed reading 23...I wonder what the letter said?  
Ray: Please keep reviewing!  
Tyson: To fave and not review is illogical.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	24. Walking an elightened path

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Legend  
**

**Walking An Enlightened Path**

The letter had changed it all.  
You had waited for this and you were so happy to have gotten it so soon.  
It was almost frightening.  
Rejection or acceptance was on the page.  
You knew you had to read...

Ray

Since your father was a student of mine I instantly knew you would be determined to become the best fighter that you could be.  
There was a lot of good in your father, he's a very good man and probably my best student to date.  
Can you surpass him?

I accept you as my student.  
Leave at once!

Darol 'Grandpa' Granger

You couldn't believe it.  
Darol had accepted you.  
"When do we leave?" you ask.  
"When does it say?" Hiro asked.  
"Instantly."  
"Then we're going instantly, go and get your things ready and come straight back here."  
"Alright," you say.

You left the Haunting and started to run back to the inn down the street pushing past people in your way.  
All you could think of was getting your things together and leaving for Darol as soon as you got back to the inn.  
Ignoring your feet you continued to move as fast as you could down the stone streets.

Finally you managed to get to the inn.  
You went back upstairs to your room and collected all your things.  
It was still empty.  
No sign of Lai.  
You would hunt him down.  
You would chase him until he could run no more.  
First you had to learn under Darol.

When you had gathered your items together you took one last look around the room before leaving.  
You went downstairs to talk to one of he owners to announce that you were leaving.

"I'm leaving, I've got business with another place so I have to go now, thank you for everything."  
You got an idea.  
"Did Lai leave anything for me?"  
"No, he did not," the old man said.  
"Thank you anyway I must go."  
"Farewell Ray Kong, you are always welcome here," he said as you left.  
"Bye."

You started walking down the street to the Haunting.  
Your pack over your right shoulder.  
It was heavy but you would manage.  
The pace you had set didn't seem fast enough.  
Slowly you increased your pace.

You were almost running as you neared the Haunting.  
Hiro was outside with a horse and cart.  
The horse was brown with a white streak up its nose and was currently eating hey.  
"I'm ready," you say.  
"Climb on, we have to leave as soon as possible, Darol will not wait forever."  
You put your bag in the back and climb on the cart.  
Hiro got on the other side.  
"Let's go, are you ready?" he asks.  
"Let's go!"

Hiro started the horse and you lurched backwards gently before the cart moved forwards.  
The trot was a steady pace as the people got out of the way.  
When the path was clearer Hiro got the horse to go a lot faster.

Eventually you got to the part of Akeron City you didn't recognise.  
"It will take us sometime to get to the country," Hiro said.  
You nodded in acknowledgement.  
You still couldn't wait to meet Darol.  
"Darol will put you through an intensive work out."  
"How long will training take?"  
"There's no set time, everyone is different."  
"Have you been trained?"  
"When I was a teenager, I trained for four years, he only takes one student at a time, you're lucky."  
"How will I pay him?"  
"You don't, you repay him with working on the farm, not every day is training Ray, you repay him with working and at markets."

Now you arrived at the city walls.  
"We want to leave," Hiro said.  
"Open the gates!" the knight called up.  
The portcullis opened up.  
You watched as the iron grill went up slowly.  
The points vanished in the arch and the knight allowed you to go through.

Hiro started the horse and it took a few moments.  
You notice there were three of them in the roof.  
They started to close behind you like guillotines and finally you were out and on your way to see Darol.

After a couple of hours you remembered Hilary.  
You felt bad because you had never gotten to say a proper good bye to her and you hoped someday you would meet her again.  
You would try to.  
The ride was slow going with one horse.  
This forest was much smaller than the Forest of Tabara you had lived in for your entire life.  
It was less woody and there were more clearings and the trees were far less dense than what you were used to.

The lesser density of the trees meant that it was far easier to see deeper into the forest.

You could also see further down the road.

The road itself was of a far better quality than the road to Chandlis.  
The road to Chandlis had been nothing but a dirt path but this road was cobbled with stones.  
It was in a very good condition and very smooth.  
Hiro had set the horse to a gallop.  
They were going along at a fair speed.  
You still felt bad for leaving Hilary.  
Every few seconds you remembered her weak and vulnerable crying out for you to comfort her.  
You didn't want to think that and tried to block it all out of your memory or you wouldn't be able to focus.

Your thoughts had been very simple until you remembered the person you thought you could trust.  
You remembered what Lai had done, slashing Hilary before receding into the darkness, you hadn't seen him since and you wondered if you would ever see Lai again.

You also wondered if you would see Tala again.  
Making it back to land would have been awkward but if he was strong minded and bodied then he would be able to make it to dry land.  
You wanted to see Tala again.  
"How long until we get to Darol's place?" you asked.  
"Tomorrow," Hiro replied.  
"Tomorrow? It'll take us that long!"  
"Yes, we will stay at an inn along the way, I know the owner of the inn, he will put us up for the night, we'll arrive late tomorrow, were still close to Akeron if you want to turn back."  
"Keep going," you said.  
Now you were on your way to Darol there was no way that anyone could stop you from reaching Darol.  
Your first major quest was almost finished.

The seat was comfier than the seat on Lai's cart.  
You hadn't had a lot of proper sleep recently and you felt yourself slowly dosing off.  
You stretch out and yawn resting your eyes.  
"I'm going to sleep," you said.  
"Sleep well then," Hiro responded.

You got comfy in your seat before allowing your eyes to close and for you to drop off.

Now you were on the way to Darol, your enlightened path had only just begun...

Author notes

Beywriter: There's 24...there's the letter.  
Ray: Thanks to everyone for reviewing: AquilaTempestas, Spinster -Magic 95 and Darkened-Storm  
Tyson: To fave and not review is illogical.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	25. Last few miles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Legend  
**

L**ast Few Mile**s

You had a pleasant rest and whilst you were asleep you and Hiro had travelled many miles.  
You didn't expect your quest to have lasted as long as it did but now it was almost over you were happy...

You wake up.  
"How long till we get there now?"  
"Still tomorrow Ray, we're still a long way away."  
"How long was I asleep for?"  
"A long time."  
Your stomach rumbled.  
"Hungry?" Hiro asked.

"Yes," you reply.  
Definitely you were hungry.  
Hiro reached out into the cart pulling out a sack and giving it to you.  
"Enjoy," he said.  
"Looks like you were prepared."  
"Always," Hiro said.  
"They're just leftovers from last night," he explained.  
The sack had bread, cold meat, ale and cooked pieces of fish.  
"Looks good."  
"Cooked it myself," Hiro said.  
"Now Darol will teach you more than fighting, he'll teach you how to survive in the wilderness, how to treat your injuries you get in battle, how to cook in the forests, how to hunt, how to farm and how to build structures in the forest in case you're out in the night, he will also teach you body language and how to make your own custom armours and weapons, I notice that sword you have there."  
"It was my father's."  
"Aril?" Hiro asked.  
"Yes, I understand he was a student of Darol's?"  
"Yes, sometime ago, I was only young when your father came through, you never explained...how did he die?" Hiro asked.

You remained silent for a few moments before answering Hiro's question.  
You tried to word it in a way but you just had to say it the correct simple way.  
"A Dark Knight from Vantenure, whilst I was away he found my mother and father, I don't know what exactly happened but when I came back he told me about Darol with his last breath," you explain, your eyes becoming tearful.

"You don't want to go on some kind of revenge hunt for the Dark Knight, right?"  
"I don't even know what he looked like, he was wearing full armour, I only heard his voice."  
"Believe me Ray, going over there is suicide, they don't allow anyone over there unless you're a native."  
"How do they tell?"  
"The mark."

You had never heard of a mark before.  
It was strange that they would do that.  
You sat and ate the food and eventually asked the question you obviously wanted answering the most.  
"What's the mark?"  
"When every of its citizen's are born they are branded with a very special mark, no mark is the same and the records, the drawings are all kept at a hall, trying to sneak over there is stupid, by every mark if the person is dead it says, don't go over there, when you get there they will check for a mark and then against there register, if you have no mark you could be killed on sight."

You went silent in thought.  
It would be almost impossible to get on the island.  
Unless.  
"What if I got myself arrested?"  
"NO!" Hiro's outburst made you jump.  
"Being arrested and sent to Vantenure prison is bad, you would get the mark of shame, if you broke out you would be identified and imprisoned, its said that if anyone actually gets out of its prison and they're caught, they get thrown into the volcanoes."  
"Vantenure is volcanic?"  
"It's the most active island," Hiro replied.

"So, the mark, where do they come from?"  
"They invented the mark so they could tell their own from the outsiders like you and me, the parents of the unborn baby design the mark and then its forged out of steel, once the mark has been branded the brand itself is destroyed so it cannot be used again, the drawing is drawn down and noted in archives with birth dates on and when the person dies it gets updated with the death note."  
"Why isn't that destroyed?"  
"Its kept so that there can only be one mark, if the mark already exists they have to redesign it."

This was interesting.  
They must have a secret society if everyone was branded.  
You wondered if any special marks existed.  
"Are there special marks?"  
"The kings are banded with a lightening bolt I heard but that's about it for all I know, its an interesting island, they don't allow visitors, it's totally secret and they're not very good at diplomacy, they don't attempt to talk to anyone outside its boarders, officials they've sent have all been murdered, its a very odd community."

"Where do people get branded?"  
"On there right palm, so they can look at it and it reminds them of who they really are, they're marked for life, you can't remove that unless you chop your hand off, only then can you deny being a native."  
"But what if they're loyal and loose the hand?"  
"I have no idea, they probably will have something to do with it, or they're just cast out, I have no idea."

Now you had finished eating you tossed the empty sack into the back taking care not to break the bottle in the sack.

Ahead you saw an inn.  
"We will sleep here tonight," Hiro said as you got closer.  
It was a very small place, smaller than the place you stayed at back in the City of Akeron.  
It was two stories totally white washed in white paint covering the stone below, it looked beautiful but small.

Hiro pulled into the stables, it was empty.  
"Looks like we're the only ones staying for now."  
It was good to get back onto solid ground.  
You stretched out your body totally and inhaled happy to be walking and moving again under your own strength.

Hiro hitched the horse and you followed him as he walked around to the stable entrance to the small inn.  
A man with dark brown hair greeted them.  
"Ray, this is my father, Darol's son."  
"So, this is Darol's latest possible?"  
"Yes sir," you reply.  
"I hope you do better than the last, didn't even get past the first challenge...now he's dead."  
"Dad!" Hiro almost shouted.  
"Don't worry about dad, not everyone dies during the challenges."  
"What was he doing?"  
"Leaping a wall of fire, it was something to do with fire."  
"Will I have to deal with fire?"  
"No, it's different each time, you should be prepared for anything."  
"Can you prepare me?"  
"No, I'm not allowed to interferer with anything to do with the initiation tests at all, I'm sorry, I hope you understand."

You had decided to go to sleep early that night.  
It was probably a good idea, you were exhausted, the sleep on the cart must have been a restless sleep.  
A good bed under you would help you to relax.  
New possible students to Darol got the second best bed in the entire inn and of course the best room.

You woke up feeling totally refreshed.  
Hiro stood over you.  
"We have to go in a few hours, first you must wash."  
"Wash?"  
"One doesn't go to one of the best sensei's in our world smelling like they have rolled in a pile of manure."  
"Oh."

"There's a spring out back, wash yourself and then come and get something to eat."

You went outside to the spring and removed your clothes and begun to wash.

There was some basic cleaning equipment by the spring, the cold water was ignored.

When you had finished washing you dried and got dressed in the new clothes that had too been laid out.  
After your breakfast Hiro had told you to meet him outside in the stables.  
He was there.  
"Come on Ray, it's the last few miles..."

You were so close, so close...

Author notes

Beywriter: Now here's 25, your so close to Darol now.  
Ray: Thanks to everyone for reviewing so far

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	26. Darol

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Legend  
**

**Darol**

Your journey was so close to the end.

Your first major quest so close to being completed, soon you can be instructed by the greatest sensei of your time, you would follow in your father's footsteps and your grandfathers' footsteps.  
Soon you too would be a warrior and then continue your bloodline of being soldiers of truth.

You had left the inn a few hours ago.  
Now you felt cleaner and had to admit that Hiro was right, you should be clean to impress Darol.  
"Everyone who goes to Darol stops at that spring," Hiro said.  
"Your father did, everyone does, it's supposed to represent the cleaning of the soul, washing away all your worries, your concerns of everything else, makes you pure."  
"I see."

You fell silent and listened to the sounds of the horse's hooves on the stone road.  
It was a rhythm that relaxed you.  
It was a good day.  
The sun was now deciding to show itself.  
The whole area was now being basked in the glorious sunlight and warmth that it produced.

You had never seen an image of the sensei before so you thought it would be a great idea to ask what he looked like.  
"Hiro?" you ask.  
"Yes?"  
"What does Darol look like?"  
"He's slightly taller than me, he has a large mustache, grey hair tied back into a ponytail and he wears loose clothing to help with his teachings, some of the things he might say will sound unusual but you learn to translate what he says eventually, how did you find out about Darol?"  
"When my father was dying, he mentioned Darol, I felt like I should complete the quest my father set me, so I am, finding Darol, my next part is to become Darol's student which will start soon."  
"If you pass the tests."  
"Of course," you reply.

Again you fell silent.  
You were trying to picture the man Hiro had described to you.  
It was proving awkward but you think you got a vivid picture of what he looked like in your imagination.

"How long until we reach Darol?" you ask.  
"Along while yet, get comfy, sleep if you have to, I really recommend you get as much rest as possible, he wakes you up at dawn every morning and you don't stop training till lunch, then its training from mid afternoon till dinner where you eat again and the rest of the evening is yours but you must go to bed early so you can be well rested for the training, I am deadly serious Ray."  
"I understand."

You fell silent again.  
You agreed with Hiro, sleep was good and you should get as much rest as you can, it sounded like you were going to be very busy.  
"Can you guess at how long I'll be learning for?"  
"Two months maximum up to fifteen years, if you're not good after fifteen years you are told to leave."  
"Has anyone been kicked out?"  
"Many," Hiro replied.  
"How many?"  
"At least seven, forty failed the initiation tests, don't worry about the tests, I'm sure you'll do fine."

You got comfy on the seat and tried to get the rest you obviously would need as tomorrow you would probably start.  
Depending on how Darol did things.

Not sure how long you had been asleep you looked around to see you were in the mountains.  
"How far?" you ask.  
"Soon...soon I grew up here."  
There were barely any trees.  
It was mainly bushes.  
You could see the views.  
The whole area was amazing.  
It was so peaceful, the sun was still out.

You had fallen asleep again because of the gentle canter of the horse.  
Sleeping passed the time.  
You dreamed of what lay ahead.  
You hoped you could rise to the challenge and it wasn't too difficult for you to achieve.

Again you wake up.  
Now too awake to sleep any more.  
"You're awake, look ahead," Hiro said.  
You looked ahead and saw a building ahead.  
"Is that it?"  
"Tha'ts it," Hiro said.  
You wanted to leap off the cart with your things and then run at full speed towards the building.  
You restrained yourself and watched it draw closer...closer...closer...closer.

It was too slow but you managed to keep your patience going.

Time passed slowly and now the sun was setting Hiro pulled into the stable and you got off with your gear.  
Hiro hitched the horse.  
"Go around to the main building and wait," Hiro instructed.  
"Alright," you reply and leave the stables.

You were amazed at what the place looked like.  
The air was so clean, so fresh and the view was amazing with the mountains around you.

"HALT!"  
A boy possibly a year younger than you stopped your path.  
He had blue hair, wore loose clothes and held a sword.  
His face looked deadly serious.  
"Who are you kid?"  
"I'm no kid, you're trespassing, leave or feel the might of my blade, leave now, this is my only warning."  
"Tyson, cut it out, he's here to learn under Darol."  
"HIRO!" Tyson yelled in surprise.  
"Sorry Ray, this is my little brother, he gets slightly carried away at times and needs to stop attacking everyone who comes near us."  
"We rarely get visitors apart from Grandpa's work, I'm only trying to protect our crops."  
"Before you eat all our food stores so we can't sell a single piece of fruit down at the market?"  
Tyson shut up.  
"So I ate a lot of apples one year, big whoop."  
"We sell most of it you idiot, now come and say hello to our guest, remember your manners."

Tyson lowered his sword.  
"Hi, I'm Tyson."  
Tyson offered his hand and you accepted it after dropping your bag.  
"Hey, I'm Ray."  
"Aren't you a little young to be learning from Grandpa?"  
"He's Aril's son, Aril is dead," Hiro said to Tyson.

"I have no idea who Aril is Hiro."  
"One of your grandfather's previous students, when I was younger than you he was here training."  
"How am I supposed to know him then?" Tyson asked.  
"Could you just show Ray to our grandfather, where is he anyway?"  
"Getting ready for the newbie," Tyson said pointing at Ray.  
"You should know, I'm your sparring partner, and I'm really awesome and you're gonna land flat on your butt every time."  
"He's not that good," Hiro said.  
"I'm awesome."  
"You're good," Hiro replied.  
"Take him to Darol," Hiro instructed his little brother.  
"Fine...come on Ray."

You pick up your bag and leave with Tyson into the building.  
"Welcome to the Dojo."

"Don't show him around yet," Hiro called after Tyson.  
"I wasn't gonna," he yelled back making you jump.  
"Did I scare you?"  
"More startled, my hearing is sensitive."  
"Sorry dude, you should know Grandpa says some pretty weird things occasionally, ask me if you want translations."  
"Okay..." you relied.

You followed Tyson through the halls of the Dojo to where Darol was waiting for you.  
It was a big place for just three people to be living, working and training.

Your quest had now been completed.  
Naturally your next quest had begun which was to learn under the great master Darol.  
Like he said you would spend many years learning under the great man.  
You were very interested in the skills you would study and wanted to start instantly.  
Your life had totally changed...for the better?

Author notes

Beywriter: There's 26, and now Tyson has been introduced and you'll see Grandpa next chapter!  
Ray: Thanks to everyone for reviewing.  
Max: Roses are red, violets are blue, will you review?

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	27. The Man himself

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Legend  
**

**The Man Himself**

You were overjoyed about finally getting to meet the man you have so badly sought for was so very close.  
Tyson was taking you to him.  
Since your father has told you about Darol you had wanted to meet this mystery man.

Now you finally had the perfect opportunity...

Tyson took you through the building.  
He stopped by a wooden sliding screen door.  
"Alright Ray, if that really is your name, Grandpa is inside the Dojo getting ready for you, wait here," he said and you nodded.  
You rested your sack on the floor

Tyson slid the door open and went inside closing and locking the door.  
"_This is it Ray, first impressions...first impressions._"

Soon you heard the door being unlocked and slid open.  
Tyson was on the other side.  
"Alright Ray, this is it, are you sure you want to go through with all of this? Totally sure?"  
"I am," you say.  
"Alright...come through."

Tyson slid open the door.  
Slowly nerves overtook you.  
For some reason you wanted to turn on your heels and run.  
You were scared.  
No, slowly you started to walk forward.

You entered the Dojo and there he was.  
Darol was watching you enter.  
He had kind and wise features.  
For some reason you felt safe in this room.  
It was a strange feeling but none the less it was a feeling of safety, of security being in Darol's presence.  
Darol had a friendly aura.

Darol watched you as you approached.  
You felt more at easy.

"Hello sir, I'm Raymond Kong, son of Aril and Kailey Kong."  
"I'm aware of who you are, your father is a great man."  
"Was sir," you replied.  
"I'm sorry to hear that, please drop the formalities and just call me grandpa like Tyson does here."  
"He's not your grandson, I am," Tyson protested.  
"I want you to think of your own father, tell me, did Aril die with honour in battle?"  
"He was killed by a knight from Vantenure, a black one in full body armour."  
"I guess he became too much of a threat for their society, until you leave this place you are my official grandson, you hear that Tyson?"  
"Yeah I hear you grandpa."

"I've been told I have to pass three tests," you say.  
"Correct, you have to prove your worthy before I give you one piece of my knowledge of the world."  
"When will these tests be?" you ask sounding serious.  
"In the morning, you have to rest up, the tests will be totally secret until they begin so you can't cheat, do you understand?"  
"I do," you reply to Darol.  
"Do you think you are ready for the tests?"  
"I do," you reply again.  
"I do what?"  
"I do grandpa," you reply.  
Darol smirked.  
"That's right, now your gonna be bunking with my grandson, you got a problem with that?"  
"No grandpa, I don't."  
"I thought since you two are about the same age it would be better than the usual bedroom, unless you want to."  
"I'll sleep in Tyson's room, that okay Tyson?"  
"Sure, it'll be fun."  
"Show Ray where he'll be sleeping for tonight and the rest of the time he's here Tyson."  
"Sure, come Ray, it's this way."

You followed Tyson out of the Dojo and you picked your sack up.  
"It's this way, stay close, you'll learn the layout quickly."  
You nodded.  
"I'm sure I can."  
"Have you come from far?"  
"The Forest of Taba in Chandlis."  
Tyson whistled.  
"That is far."  
"Very," you say.

You notice the building was totally wooden.  
The floors, walls and roof were wood.  
You followed Tyson closely and he stopped at a wooden door.  
"Okay, the bed on the right is yours, so is half the wardrobe."  
Tyson opened the door and he stepped in with you following.

It was a fair size room with two single "beds" inside and two simple wardrobes for storage, no door with two or three outfits inside and some equipment.  
Tyson sat down on his.  
"You can put your stuff in there."  
You put your sack on the bed and took out what you had left.  
"Is that your sword?" Tyson asks as you take it out of the sack.  
All that was in there was some money.  
You had lost almost everything you had brought with you from when the boat sank.

"Yes, it's my sword, don't touch."  
"It's awesome, Grandpa wont let me use a real sword, hey have you killed anyone with it?"  
"_I can believe that,_" you thought.  
"No."  
"Have you killed anyone?"  
"Yes."

"Awesome! I can't wait for my first kill."  
"It's not that good Tyson, I was rescuing a girl."  
"A damsel in distress?" Tyson asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Was she okay?" Tyson asked.  
You stopped for a few seconds.  
"What? Did I ask something I shouldn't have?"

You turned to look at Tyson.  
"Probably," you say before going back to putting your stuff away.  
Finishing you sit down on your bed.  
It was comfier than it looked.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Surely you can tell me, right?"  
"I can't tell you it's none of your business and don't call me Shirley," you reply to him.

You sat outside looking at the view thinking about all you had achieved to get to Darol.  
Tala and Lai were in your thoughts.  
You were more angry at what Lai had done and you wanted answers, you also wanted to meet Tala and you would try and meet him a soon as possible but first you had to learn a few things.

You weren't sure on what the tasks would be.  
You just had a decent guess they would be hard mentally and physically draining on you.  
He would push you and you had to prove you were worthy of his time.

Since now it was getting late you decided to turn in for the night.  
You got up and yawned stretching your body and went back to the room you shared with Tyson.  
Probably someday you would move out of there.

You returned to your room to find it all empty.  
Tyson was nowhere to be seen.  
You cast a quick glance over to your sword.  
"_Yep, you're still there._"

You went over to your bed and kicked off your shoes.  
Sitting down you take your headband off and removed the red sash around your waist allowing your clothes freedom to move.

You get in the bed and blow out the candle to your left.  
The room was now totally in pitch black.  
Soon you felt yourself drifting off to that familiar unconscious feeling of sleep.

For now you rest.  
For tomorrow you fight.  
What will the day after tomorrow bring?

Author notes

Beywriter: The lines: "Surely you can tell me, right?"  
"I can't tell you its none of your business and don't call me Shirley" is dedicated to the memory of Leslie Nielson and is my little tribute to the great man.  
Ray: Thanks to everyone for reviewing.  
Max: Beywriter wants to improve, will you help by reviewing?

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


End file.
